Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tu
by DN164
Summary: Un especial de Navidad como regaló a todos mis lectores. Una pelea terrible hace que Marceline desee nunca haber conocido a Finn...¿qué pasara cuando su deseo se haga realidad? Basado en la novela de Charles Dickens. Cuidado con lo que deseas, sobre todo si es Navidad. ¡Pasen y lean, :D


**Hola, hola, criaturitas de la creación. Despues de mucho tiempo de ausentarme escribiendo por una que otra razón al final he regresado con un obsequio especial para ustedes mis chicos. Y es que escribí un especial mas de Hora de Aventura hablando de mi época favorita :3 La Navidad.**

**Antes de leer quiero hacerte saber, lector, que hay algunos enlaces con la saga de Las Olimpiadas de la Perla, pero también va ligada a la historia original de Hora de Aventura. Así que espero que les guste y también deben saber que está basaba en la novela de Charles Dickens, "Cuento de Navidad".**

**Y bueno este obsequio es para agradecerles que han estado conmigo un año más, siguiendo mis Fanfics, que, aunque desgraciadamente no puede poner tanto empeño como el año pasado en ellos, ustedes siguen ahí dándome esfuerzos y ganas, así como sus mejores deseos.**

**Gracias por ser una gran inspiración y espero que les guste.**

**Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.**

"_La Navidad es quizás la única época del año en donde nos dejamos ver tal y como somos"._

-Tonya Hurley.

Había salido de su casa al atardecer ese mismo día. No sabía por qué, pero tenía unosdeseos incontenibles de ver a Finn. No lo había visto en algunos días, mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta que era su novio...

¿Por qué no verlo en ese momento? Además, quería abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba... No era típico ser tan cursi, pero... Después de los pasados cinco años en las Olimpiadas de la Perla tenía en cuenta que las muestras de afecto no estaban demás, inclusive si se trataba de la persona que amabas.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que irse con sus pesados guantes o su estorbosa sombrilla, pues hacía dos días que había empezado una simpática nevada, delicada y llena de copos suaves de nieve... Y el cielo estaba encapotado... Algo que ella amaba. Así que solo que puso unos vaqueros negros, botas de nieve y un suéter color rojo que la hermana de la novia de Marshall le había hecho junto con una bufanda azul marino que también se puso.

Cuando salió de su cueva vio que el lago estaba completamente congelado, y al volar supo que las ventiscas venían del Reino de Hielo... Tal vez Simón estaba haciendo más de sus travesuras junto con Gunter... Sonrió cuando pensó en ello.

Al llegar flotando a las praderas su cabello estaba lleno de bonitos copos, igual que sus pestañas... Le encantaba el invierno... ¡Era tan cómodo! Su estación favorita sin lugar a dudas. Entonces divisó la Casa del Árbol... Ese lugar donde Finn había crecido, lo habían educado y donde vivía... Y también que había sido su hogar. Pensó en cómo podían Jake y él vivir ahí si en esas épocas el frio era insoportable, incluso para un vampiro.

Se hizo invisible y se puso unos metros detrás de ellos para ver que hacían. Entonces vio como Jake traía consigo unas series de pequeñas luces completamente enredadas, y con esfuerzo las arrastró hacia Finn.

-Estas son todas las que tenemos...- dijo Jake cansado, mientras las sostenía con esfuerzo. Finn rió divertido y le quitó algunas de encima.

-Déjame ayudarte, viejo- sonrió y luego comenzó a desenredar las luces, sentándose en la arena, al igual que Jake.

-¡Cielos, hermano! Si que están enredadas estas cosas. Prométeme que para el siguiente año capturaremos luciérnagas para adornar la casa del árbol- dijo el perro, afligiéndose un poco al ver el rollo de luces aun hecho bolas.

-No vamos a capturar luciérnagas, Jake- dijo Finn, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- soltó Jake a la defensiva-¡Son insectos solamente!-

-Pues hasta los insectos quieren estar con su familia...- comenzó a decir Finn, cuando entonces dos bonitos brazos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros desde su espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y desenvainó su espada, parándose del lugar donde estaba y girándoserepentinamente a ver quién era- ¿QUIEN ES? ¡Largo de aquí!- bramó, completamente exaltado... Pero luego amplió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Era Marcy, quien había retrocedido al ver su agresividad poniendo sus manos en frente.

-Tranquilo...Tranquilo, héroe... Solo soy yo...-respondió algo nerviosa y se acercó un poco. Finn la miró avergonzado y luego miró su espada y comenzó a temblar.

-Marcy... Casi te arrancó la cabeza... Pude lastimarte...- tembló, bajando la guardia. La vampiresa sonrió comprensiva y se acercó más a él sin miedo alguno.

Algo que había dejado el pasado, además del premio de Las Olimpiadas en el Reino de la joya, era la defensiva de Finn y su nerviosismo. El humano se ponía así cuando algo le llegaba de sorpresa repentina o cuando algo se hacía más fuerte de un momento a otro. De cierta manera era su culpa cuando ya era consciente de ello. No debía ponerlo más ansioso de lo que ya lo habían dejado las Olimpiadas.

-Pero no pasó...- le respondió Marceline, quitándole la espada de las manos suavemente ymirándole a los ojos, mientras él se ruborizaba.

-Lo siento, no te oí llegar...- balbuceó el humano sonrojado y luego se giró a Jake, algo molesto- ¿Viejo, por qué no me avisaste que Marcy estaba detrás de mí?-

-No me dio tiempo si quiera de avisarte...- dijo Jake, arrugando el rostro... La vampira soltó unas risitas mientras Finn le gruñía... Y el perro también lo hizo, pero no por el casi ataque de Finn hacía su novia, sino porque la enredadera de luces lo había sacado de quicio- ¡Pffff! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Niños! ¡Vengan a ayudar a su padre de una buena vez!- gritó Jake hacia la casa del árbol, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve del trasero.

-¿Niños?- repitió Marcy sin entender del todo. Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió, Jake solo se metió a la casa y Finn la abrazó fuertemente de repente. Cosa que le tomó por completa sorpresa...-¿Finn...?- jadeó un poco, pues era tan alto y tan fuerte que le sacaba el aire... Tampoco era que lo necesitara. Así que solo sonrió y lo abrazó por igual. Lafrustraba... Era tan apuesto y grande que ni levitando unos centímetros por encima del suelo podía estar a su altura.

Finn apoyó su mejilla en su espesa cabellera y luego besó su frente. El también la había extrañado muchísimo... ¿Por qué no había ido a verla antes? La nevada en efecto era fría a pesar de ser tan leve... Pero con el suéter azul y Marcy ya no tenía frío.

-Te eché de menos...- le susurró, apretándola las contra su cuerpo.

-Je, je... Yo también, si no, no estaría aquí...- rió un poco ella. Finn se separó para mirarla y acarició su mejilla, levemente sonrojadas.

-Oye... Perdón por casi matarte hace rato... Es solo que... Bueno...tu ya sabes...- tartamudeó, mientras su flequillo rubia cubría sus ojos ligeramente. Marceline sonrió y acarició su barbilla.

-No... Gracias por no arrancarme la cabeza... Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas...-dijo ella, haciendo una mueca- Solo... Perdóname a mí, ¿sí?-

-Je, je...bueno... No hay nada que perdonar- rió él, mientras le despeinaba el cabello- Además, me gusta tu cabeza en su lugar...- se burló. Marceline sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro, se agachó a la espesa sabana de nievo debajo de ellos e hizo una bola de nieve... Una bola de nieve que se rompió cuando chocó contra el cuerpo de Finn.

-¡Eres increíble!- soltó apenada... Finn rió y antes de que pudiera lanzarle una bola más se apegó a ella y la besó... Marceline cerró los ojos suavemente y dejó caer su brazo junto con una bola de nieve que ya había comenzado a hacer.

Torpe Finn... Sabía cómo calmarla de un momento a otro. Y pensar que el paranoico hacíarato había sido él... Pero estaba bien... Bajo la ligera ventisca, los copos de nieve y el frío... Los labios de Finn eran tremendamente cálidos y suaves... Además, sabia a chocolate caliente que de seguro el 'unicornio' de Bonnie había preparado.

-¡Iuuuu...!- y esa exclamación de asco los hizo abrir los ojos y separarse, completamente ruborizados y apenados. Cuando vieron de quien se trataba vieron a Jake con todos sus hijos. La que había soltado aquello era nada más ni nada menos que Jake Jr. La menor de los cachorros del hermano de su novio. Finn sonrió, pues los veía con frecuencia para jugar y demás y los acababa de ver adentro de la Casa del Árbol, quienes la estaban adornado adentro... Pero Marceline los veía con suerte dos o tres veces al año... Y le sorprendía ver lo grandes que ya estaban.

-Niños, saluden a la tía Marcy...- dijo Jake, riendo divertido.

-¡TÍA MARCY!- gritaron todos al unísono, y entonces flotaron con velocidad hacía a ella, abrazándola en bola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio...tirándola a la nieve.

-¡Aggg! ¡No! Esperen...- les pedía, pero era callada por besos y más abrazos de parte de los cachorros de Jake... Que ni eran cachorros en realidad. Uno de ellos era tan regordete quedoblaba el peso de la vampiresa.

-Ja, ja... Dramática...- rió Jake, mirando la conmovedora escena- Bueno niños, papá necesita ayuda para poner estás series alrededor del árbol... ¿Quién quiere ayu...?-

-¡YOOO!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, y en bola pasaron de Marcy a las luces, donde a una velocidad impresionante comenzaron a desenredar sin dificultad las series. Finn rió y ayudó a Marceline a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-Te quieren... - trató de justificarlos- Están llenos de energía... No los culpes-

-Tienes suerte que el 'unicornio' de Bonnibel me agrade- refunfuñó Marceline,sacudiéndose la nieve de los vaqueros. El humano rió más y tomó su mano.

-Pueden ser una bomba... Pero tienen sus ventajas-

Y Marcy vio a lo que se refería. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los hijitos de Jake lograron desenredar los metros de series luminosas y en un torbellino en el que apenas y pudo divisar los colores de cada uno, vio como enredaban en las hojas y ramas del árbol las luces... Kim y Jake Jr. en la parte de arriba, Charlie y Viola en la parte media y TV en la parte baja de la casa.

Otro remolino mas donde cambiaron su velocidad a una donde Marcy apenas pudo verlos, incluso con su avanzada visión de vampira y al final las encendieron... La Casa del Árbol estaba envuelta en increíbles luces de colores ámbar, rojas, azules, verdes y demás. Con la nieve se veía magnifico... Nunca sintió celos de que Finn y Jake tuvieran su casa... Pero ahora si que era codiciada.

-Increíble...- susurró, mirando hacia arriba, completamente admirada.

-Te dije...- sonrió Finn, apretando más su mano.

-Eso son mis muchachos...- dijo Jake, con ojitos brillantes, lleno de orgullo- Esos son mis muchachos... ¡Vénganse con su padre!- dijo, extendiendo sus brazos. Los chiquillos soltaron unos gritos emocionados y, al igual que Marcy, se amontonaron en Jake, tirándolode tanto cariño y amor. Y claro, a diferencia de Marcy, el perro reía divertido y completamente feliz de estar con sus hijos, mientras Finn y Marcy lo miraban contentos.

-Je, je... Podrán ser pesados, pero son muy lindos- dijo Marcy enternecida, mientras Finn le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- Así se ha de sentir tener una familia...-

Realmente no comprendió del todo las consecuencias de su comentario. Solo siguió mirando a Jake con dulzura, rodeado de sus hijos... Sin ver el silencio en el que se había sumido Finn. Poco típico de él. Entonces... Sintió su aliento cerca de su cuello y del lóbulode su oreja...

-Y... ¿Si tenemos una igual?- le susurró el humano. Marcy entonces dio un respingo y sintió sus mejillas arder completamente. Entonces se apartó un poco de él... Algo agitada y nerviosa. Finn levantó las cejas cuando vio aquello y la miró confundido.

-Um...este...no... ¿No crees que es algo precipitado pensar en ello?- balbuceo Marceline, con ansiedad- Quiero decir... ¡Tu...um...ya tienes tus sobrinos! Y...tienes que cuidarlos...es decir...y...la...como...y la Nocheosfera...no podría...pues...mucho trabajo y...-

-Pero, Marcy... Yo quiero tener hijos contigo. Como Jake con Arcoíris...- dijo Finn, entristeciendo la mirada...-Tú... ¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo?-

De acuerdo... Era un tema que había estado evadiendo por mucho tiempo. Siempre pensó que la que los querría al final sería ella... La que le diría a Finn sería ella y la que lo arrastraría a la cama sería a ella... Pero el humano se lo estaba pidiendo... Como si fuera un favor... Un favor en el que se le iba a ir la vida.

Vio sus ojitos brillantes y se le hizo bolita el corazón cuando vio que casi un puchero se asomaba de los labios de Finn. Pensó que era un melodramático...pero...ella sabía mejor que nadie que un hombre... Uno de verdad querría un bebe, quitando la parte del sexo.Además eso no era válido, porque desde las Olimpiadas lo había hecho con Finn muchas veces...

El humano...¿Realmente quería un bebe? Y no era algo que pudiera canjear...o para cambiarle diciendo: "¿Y si mejor te consigo una espada nueva?". Aquello iba en serio. Pero, en su vida se le habría ocurrido la idea de un bebe... Nunca en sus mil años de edad...Además... ¿La Reina Vampiro con un bebé? ¿Qué tan bueno iba a ser eso para ella?

Es decir, había sobrevivido a muchas cosas... la Guerra de los Champiñones, los tormentos de la Nocheosfera... Como para terminar cambiando pañales.

-No... No es eso, Finn...- respondió aun más nerviosa...- Es solo que...- ¿Y ahora que le decía?- No...Estoy hecha...para...cuidar niños. Solo velo ahora...- dijo, haciendo un ademán hacia los hijos de Jake- Llevo diez minutos aquí y ya son un dolor de cabeza para mi...je, je...- soltó unas risitas nerviosas.

-No tendríamos tantos...- trató de justificarse Finn- Con uno bastaría...-

-Finn, los bebés no son cosa fácil...- dijo Marceline, poniéndose un poco más seria- Yo me acuerdo lo molesta que era cuando Simón me cuidaba...-

-Si...pero eso...- comenzó a protestar Finn.

-¿Tía Marcy?- de repente una aguda voz los interrumpió. Alguien jalaba levemente los vaqueros de Marceline. Ambos bajaron la mirada y vieron a Viola, la hija mas acicalada de Jake- ¿Vendrás al banquete de Navidad, verdad?-

-Si, Marcy... ¿Vendrás?- volvió a preguntar Jake, mientras se acercaba cargando a Kim. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Marceline, pero era mejor quizás que la pregunta de si quería tener un bebe con Finn.

-Um... No... Lo siento, chicos... Yo no celebró la Navidad...- respondió.

Entonces uno a uno soltaron un grito ahogado, completamente sorprendidos y atónitos. Incluso Finn amplió los ojos y miró sorprendido a Marceline... ¿Cómo que no celebraba la Navidad? Le estaba pidiendo tener un niño y ni siquiera sabía esa...curiosidad de Marceline.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no celebras la Navidad, tía Marcy?- dijo Jake Jr., igual de aturdida que todos. Marceline se rascó la nuca y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues... No... Nunca la he celebrado-

-Pero es un día para estar con la familia y amigos...- dijo Jake con cierta tristeza- Todos celebramos la Navidad... Solo un ser completamente descorazonado no celebraría la Navidad...- dijo, pero entonces Kim le dio un codazo en señal de que cerrara la boca y no fuera tan insensible.

-Gracias, Jake...- dijo Marceline con ironía y cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta- Pues no... No me gusta celebrar la Navidad... Para mí es un día como cualquier otro... No necesito un día para decirle a los que amo lo especiales que son para mi-

-Pero, ese día convivimos todos- dijo Viola, comenzando a hacer un puchero- Y nos damosunos regalos entre nosotros... Es muy divertido...-

-Otra cosa que me molesta es eso...- dijo Marceline, mirándola- Lejos de ser un día para convivir... Es un asunto material- dijo con frialdad... Con tanta que dejó sin habla a los demás... Incluso a los hijos de Jake, quienes se pegaron a su padre, algo trastornados por las palabras de Marceline.

-Estás equivocada, Mar-Mar... ¿Por qué no vienes al banquete? De seguro te gustara...- dijo Jake, tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente por sus pequeños- Vendrá la Dulce Princesa, Guy, Bongo... Vendrá posiblemente Marshall con Fionna...y...el Rey Helado... Hasta a él lo invitamos...-

-¿Quieres decir que todos vendrán para esta farsa?- dijo de nuevo, enarcando una ceja ydándole el golpe a Jake- Amablemente, déjenme fuera de eso...-

-Pero, Tía Marcy...- trató de decir Jake Jr.

-Déjenla...- una voz que hasta ese momento había estado callada captó la atención de todos. Era Finn, quien había endurecido su expresión. Tenía el cabello apenas cubriéndole los ojos y los puños apretados... La verdad, conociendo realmente al humano y mirando sus rubias cejas casi tocándose, sabía que estaba enojado... Más que enojado, enfurecido.

-¿Finn...?- susurró Jake, mientras sus hijos se ponían detrás de él y lo miraban con miedo.

-Si no quieres venir al banquete, no vengas... Nadie te está obligando- dijo Finn con crueldad- Pero no nos quieras arrastrar junto con tu frío corazón. Jake tiene razón... Solo los insensibles dicen cosas como esas...-

Por un instante, todos contuvieron la respiración, en lo que se refería principalmente a Jake y sus cachorros. Porque se estaba dando una batalla visual entre Marceline y el humano... Pues, al oír esas palabras le había dolido...pero no se dejaría sin defensas... Así que lo miró igual.

-Pues... Insensible o no, así soy, Finn, el humano. Así que no intentes cambiarme...si realmente me quieres... Si fuera así, lo entenderías- le respondió de la misma manera. El humano amplió los ojos y recibió el golpe al doble. Odiaba cuando Marceline hacia eso y lo ponía contra la pared.

Otras veces había caído, pero ahora si ya se había enojado... Y luego de saber que Marcy no quería tener un bebe con él y de romperle la ilusión a sus sobrinos, contestarle así a Jake... Bueno, era lógico que no se fuera a dejar esta vez. Así que frunció más el ceño.

-Tienes razón... No lo entiendo- respondió Finn. Ambos escucharon de nuevo los gritos ahogados de los hijos de Jake.

-Muchachos... No...- trató de tranquilizarlos Jake, pero Marcy, dolida, únicamente se dio la media vuelta... Sintiéndose completamente enojada y triste.

-De acuerdo... Entonces no me volveré a aparecer por aquí. Pero piensa mejor en ese caso... quien es realmente el insensible- dijo, sin verlo a la cara y dándole fin a la discusión. Entonces flotó y se alejó de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Finn abrió la boca para detenerla, pero esta vez ganó su orgullo. Se sentía realmente mal porque, para decirle a Marcy que no tenía corazón... Se necesitaba tener un corazón todavíamás insensible... Ella tenía razón. Como siempre... Pero...estaba tan enojado.

No sabía porque pero el "No" subjetivo de Marcy en su pregunta del bebé le había herido algo más que el alma... Además de su apatía contra la Navidad y la desilusión de sus sobrinos. Ya vería como animarlos, como siempre pasaba cuando su hermano o Arcoíris los regañaban...

Pero... No podía enmendar las cosas con Marcy. Esta vez...parecía estar fuera de su alcance.

-Eres bien tierno, tío...- dijo Jake Jr. enojada y con ironía- "Eres una insensible...Muajaja..."- lo arremedó, haciendo su voz grave e imitándolo y luego se giró hacia la casa- Payaso...- y así entró muy enojado, mientras sus demás sobrinos le copiaban y pasaban a su lado, matándolo con la mirada.

¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora él era el malo... ¡Perfecto! Al final, Jake solo se quedó frente a él y lo miró con tristeza... Él no estaba enojado..., también conocía a Marceline... Pero... No quería que su invitación les afectara a ambos...al final de cuenta, eran sus amigos...

-¿Estás bien, Finn?- le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si... Si... Vamos a seguir preparando el banquete- susurró pesadamente y se metió igual a la casa... El perro miró como se metía y luego suspiró cansinamente, mientras la ventisca seguía cayendo...

-Los jovencitos siempre tan dramáticos...-

* * *

Al llegar a casa, aventó el abrigo y gruñó tan fuerte que se oyó en toda la cueva. A veces... Aborrecía tanto a Finn… En ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda el alma... Poco que había faltado para saltarle al cuello...

Menos mal que estaba Jake... Trató de calmarse, pero realmente se sentía tan mal consigo misma. Sabía porque Finn la trató tan mal; porque él tenía en cuenta igual que ella que no quería tener un bebé... No aun.

Es que... ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Una familia jamás estuvo en sus planes... E realidad nunca le dio tiempo de pensar si quería un hijo o no... Ni siquiera cuando el otro Finn estaba vivo lo pensó...

No es que no deseara un hijo de Finn, en realidad le parecía una idea adorable. Un bonito niño con mejillas sonrojadas y con los enormes y bonitos ojos azules del humano... Era una idea muy linda... ¿Pero ella como madre? Ni siquiera terminó de comprender bien a su mamá antes de la Guerra... ¿Cómo se iba a volver mamá si no tenía ni idea?

A decir verdad tenía cierto temor.

Pero.. Finn creía que tener un bebe era como... Comprar zapatos nuevos. No, era mucha responsabilidad y ella no iba a cargarla... Y después el absurdo tema del banquete.

¿Navidad? Pffff... Navidad sus... Era una fiesta tan superficial y choteada a lo largo de su eternidad que ya no tenía sentido para ella. Había perdido su significado en su corazóndesde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Tanto dolor y nostalgia habían sembrado sobre su esperanza una barrera. Ella no creía en la Navidad, ni en Santa Claus, ni en la Estrella Polar... Ni en nada de eso.

El mundo era el mundo en el que vivían en ese entonces; destrozos de una terrible Guerra que mató a muchos seres... ¿Y todavía querían Navidad? ¡Vaya broma! Ojala Finn hubiese entendido... Pero no... Estaba demasiado enojado porque ella no quería tener un bebe...

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Pocas veces lo hacía, siempre levitaba por encima de ella... Pero en esta ocasión tenía frío... Y estaba muy cansada además. Miró el techo y recordó las palabras de Finn, sintiéndola como pequeñas agujas en su corazón:

"Solo los insensibles dicen cosas como esas..."

Insensible...¡Pues si! Era una insensible. Si, no tenia corazón, ni alma, ni sentimientos, ni emociones...si, si y si... Si, así era Marceline, la Reina Vampiro. Así que ni que intentaran cambiarla, porque estaba harta de que a lo largo de los años quisieran juzgarla así.

Finn no terminó de ver la Guerra, Finn no sintió lo que ella cuando Simón la abandonó, Finn no tuvo que vagar por un mundo hecho hielo por doscientos años, Finn no estaba sometido a ser a la fuerza el gobernante de la Nocheosfera... ¡Así que le parecía muy tonto que, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos le dijera cosas así.

Y se necesitaba un corazón más crudo e insensato para juzgar el suyo así.

Molesta, se acurrucó en las sabanas y sin quitarse las botas llenas de nieve, se cubrió con elenredón hasta la nariz y apoyó su mejilla en la almohada. Bien, que la juzgara como quisiera... Ya no le importaba.

Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente dejó caer una lágrima... Y luego otra, y otra... Se las limpió inmediatamente, sintiéndose molesta con ella misma... Quiso tratar de no llorar como una niña pequeña, pero el mismo deseo de callar sus sollozos hizo que estos se oyeran mas... la almohada se empapó un poco más con cada lágrima y los jadeos y lloriqueos de Marceline pronto se escucharon por toda la casa.

Miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su buró, ahí junto a ella y vio que reposaba Hambo... Con sus ojos a botones, deshilachado y demás, hecho una verdadera baratija. Pero, siendo una baratija era lo más preciado para ella... Siempre lo había sido. Simbolizaba el cariño que le tenía a Simón... Y la tregua entre ella y la Dulce Princesa.

Estiró el brazo y lo tomó, lo acurrucó junto a ella y lo abrazó como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Esos obsequios eran los que valían la pena... Y Simón no se lo dio en Navidad, sino en un día cualquiera.

Pero si él sentía que solo un día valía la pena decir que amaba a todos lo que lo rodeaban, ese era su problema. Sollozó por última vez y abrazó mas fuerte a Hambo, mientras la ventisca subía ligeramente de intensidad afuera de su cueva...

-Te odio, Finn...- sollozó y abrazó más a Hambo...- Que mal que no puedas comprender... Te odio. Desearía que nunca te hubiera conocido...- susurró, mientras una última lagrima caía en su almohada...y luego se quedó dormida...

...

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió en realidad... Si solo unos minutos o quizás horas... Loúnico que supo fue que el ruido de la lámpara rompiéndose la despertó. Al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se enderezó con el cabello alborotado para ver los trozos de esta en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- luego se oyó un golpe más, en el primer piso de su casa. Con cuidado puso a Hambo debajo de su almohada, se quitó el enredón de encima y levitó hasta sus escaleras verticales, bajando por el agujero en el suelo.

Debía ser ya de noche, pues toda su casa estaba a oscuras… O quizás era la fría ventisca que eclipsaba del todo el sol... Aunque no era eso... Realmente su casa estaba completamente oscura...

-¿Hola?- llamó algo dudosa yendo con cuidado... Luego...sintió los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas- ¿Qué...?- soltó algo exaltada y girándose casi al instante...-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó, mientras tomaba su bajo junto al amplificador. No sabía de que se trataba, pero...debía defenderse si ocurría algo.

Mas pasos a sus espaldas...

-¡No me asustas!- le dijo a la oscuridad- Tengo un objeto contundente y no dudare en usarlo...- dijo, tratando de sonar amenazadora... Pero en realidad, quien quiera que estuviese ahí se empezó a reír de ella. Eran unas suaves y traviesas risas de mujer...

-¿Quien dice 'contundente' hoy en día?- se burló una voz... Entonces Marcy sintió unescalofrío recorrerle toda la columna... Y su sala se iluminó un poco detrás de ella... Se volteó, impulsada por el peso de su bajó, oyendo el metal rasgar el aire, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza...-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!- le replicó la voz de mujer.

Marcy abrió primero abrió un ojo y luego el otro... Entonces parpadeó de sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba. Era una chica rubia, de grandes ojos azules, largo cabello dorado, mejillas redondas y sonrojadas, caderona, algo llenita... Llevaba un vestido color azul con detalles luminosos y miles de moñitos y listones color blanco y algunos plateados... Hacía juego con una bonita capa con gorro color blanco, muy parecido al de Finn.

Pero para ella esa chica no era una extraña...y la conocía muy bien.

-¿Fionna?- pronunció su nombre sin creérselo y entrecerrando sus ojos. Vio que en una mano llevaba un farol con una luz dorada y también guantes. La chica sonrió y apartó un poco el bajo.

-Yo no soy Fionna... ¡Soy el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada!- exclamó ella, mientras levantaba los brazos en afán dramático. Pero lo cierto fue que, lejos de sorprender a Marcy, ella solo la miró algo dudosa. Bajó su bajo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no! Realmente soy el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada... ¿Que no te convenció mi entrada?- dijo Fionna, algo decepcionada.

-Mira, Fi, si Finn te envió a que me sermonees de la Navidad y esas cosas puedes marcharte ya a su dichoso banquete- dijo Marceline, de manera testaruda- Yo no voy a ir. Tu hermano metió la pata-

-No he venido aquí a llevarte a ningún banquete- respondió Fionna- Vine aquí a ayudarte...-

-Sí, sí, si...- rezongó Marceline- Si... Sé lo que Finn y Jake te dijeron de mi y lo que piensas... "Pobre, Marcy... Es tan infeliz la pobrecita... No puede tener un corazón como el de nosotros... Es taaaan mala..."- dijo la vampiresa en un tono hostigoso y luego frunció el ceño- Pues está vampiresa no quiere ayuda. Y mejor vete a buscar muérdago con Marshall... El si te ha de estar esperando-

Fionna... Es decir, la Navidad del Pasado se la quedó mirando como si no entendiera y enarcó una ceja, evaluando la arrogancia de la vampiresa.

-No he venido a eso... Y ni siquiera sé quien es Marshall...- dijo ella. Pero Marcelineúnicamente soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¿Que no sabes quién es Marshall? ¡Qué buena broma!- rió Marceline sin gracia y luego la miró- Por eso te quiero, Fi. Anda, ya vete... Que estás muy elegante como para no lucir ese vestido...-

-Bueno... Este vestido es para que tu lo vieras...- respondió la Navidad del pasado. Marceline le sonrió.

-Pues si... Es muy lindo. Pero no me vengas con cuentos, Fi...- respondió la vampira.

-Ujum... Bueno, déjame mostrarte algo antes de irme...- dijo la chica rubia, tendiéndole la mano. Marceline miró primero la palma blanca de la Navidad Pasada y luego a ella, nada segura.

-¿Que pretendes ahora, Fionna?- preguntó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que veas... Y que razones conmigo porque no te gusta la Navidad...o porque la odias tanto- respondió Fionna. Marceline rodó los ojos molesta y resopló.

-En serio, mujer. Ya déjame, que no me quieres ver en un plan difícil...- entrecerró los ojos Marceline- Odio la Navidad porque... Ya lo dije... ¡Es una celebración mediocre y superficial!...Eso es lo que pienso...y...-

-Oh...¿Segura que es eso?- le atajó Fionna, sonriéndole audazmente y tendiéndole mas su mano- Ven... Vamos a platicar y a ver qué fue lo que sucedió... No tienes nada que perder-

Marceline frunció el ceño y miró la mano de la humana de nuevo. Cierto, no tenía nada que perder... Además, hablar con Fionna le ayudaría un poco. Quizás le pudiera dar consejos acerca de su hermano.

-¿Nada que perder, eh?...- dijo, más que nada para si misma y estiró su brazo- Esto es raro...- masculló y tomó la mano de Fi, esperando que fuera arrastrada hacia el sillón para platicar...

Pero su trasero nunca tocó el sillón...

En vez de eso, la sensación de vértigo se apoderó de su estomago, se mareó por un momento y la habitación comenzó a dar de vueltas a través de sus ojos... Y pareció que la luz del farol que Fionna llevaba en la mano brillaba con más intensidad...más...y másintensidad... Tanto que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Lo siguiente fue polvo, tierra y mugre en su cara. Sintió el golpe en su estomago, algo que le sacó todo el aire. Tosió un poco y se trató de reincorporar... El lugar olía a moho y humedad... Asqueroso en realidad... Al principio estaba algo gris la escena, pero la misma luz del farol le calentó un poco.

-Cof...Agg...¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó toda desubicada y nerviosa. ¿Llegó un remolino de repente y se chupó todo? O ¿Que había pasado? ¿Por qué Fionna estaba hincada detrásde un gran escombro como si nada y aun sosteniendo el farol?- ¿Dónde estamos?...- dijoenderezándose- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... ¿Que ha suc...?- preguntó aun más nerviosa, pero Fionna únicamente le tapó la boca con una mano y se pegó un dedo a los labios.

-Shhh... Estamos en el pasado. No digas nada ¿sí?, solo dedícate a observar y guarda silencio los próximos veinte minutos...- dijo la Navidad Pasada, frunciendo el ceño y una vez que vio en los ojos de Marceline que había entendido, la soltó.

¿Pasado?... ¿Qué? Tenía que ser una broma... ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? Ella amaba las bromas, pero eso era pasarse de la raya y no le causaba humor. Solo le molestaba.

-¿Que estamos en donde? Fionna...- dijo ella, enderezándose- Deja de molestarme... No-voy-a-ir-al-banquete-de...- dijo, pausadamente. Pero la humana solo puso cara de pocos amigos. Tomó con una de sus manos su mentón, apretó sus mejillas y la giró el rostro hacia la izquierda... Para que viera una escena que dejó a la vampiresa congelada-...Navidad...- completó la frase en apenas un susurró...y amplió los ojos, mientras se le llenaban de asombro y nostalgia.

Frente a ella, delante de los escombros donde ella y Fionna...La Navidad Pasada estaban escondidas, había una pequeña hoguera apenas encendido... Hacía un frío terrible...incluso a ella le dio escalofríos... Y al lado de la hoguera, tratando de darse calor estaba ella... Bueno... Pero diferente.

Era una Marcy muy chica. Demasiado... Siete, ocho años a lo mucho. Su cabello corto estaba enmarañado, tenía algunos golpes y abrazaba a Hambo como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Estaban dentro de un edificio medio derrumbado...y la única luz era la de la fogata... Aun recordaba ese vestido tipo overol roto, y sus calcetas y rodillas raspadas...

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa noche... Pero no por ello la olvidaba... Realmente nunca lo hizo. Esa noche sintió que ella estaba sola en el mundo...de una manera peligrosamente literal...

-Simón...Simón...vuelve...Simón- lloriqueaba, sintiéndose terrible. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas... Se sentía tan mal, tan terrible... Tan sola. Poco le faltó a la Marceline del presente correr hacia ella y abrazarla y jurarle que todo estaría bien... Cubrirla y protegerla. Un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella...cuando recordó que era si misma a la que estaba viendo. Era tan pequeña...ahora entendía porque Simón se había apiadado de ella y la había cuidado...

Ese día, cuando se despertó... Simón ya no estaba...y se quedo las veinticuatro horas ahí,esperándolo...llorando... Suplicándole que...que volviera. Fue uno de los hechos más tristes para ella... Entre la muerte del Finn del pasado y ese día...la balanza estaba casi igual.

-¿Recuerdas este momento?- le preguntó Fionna, viendo la mueca de tristeza que se apoderó en el rostro de Marceline. No espero a que le respondiera, estaba mas que claro- Seguro que si... ¿Recuerdas que pasó después?-

Marceline no le contestó. Claro que recordaba que venía después.

-¿Marcy?- oyeron una voz que se adentraba desde las sombras- ¿Marcy... Eres tu?-

La pequeña Marceline se enjugó un poco las lagrimas y se puso de pie, mientras tomaba unbate apolillado que había encontrado por ahí para defenderse... No estando Simón...cualquier cosa era riesgosa para ella.

-¿Quien está ahí? ¡Atrás!- gritó la pequeña Marcy a la oscuridad, apenas y pudiendo sostener el bate- Si te acercas...te voy a herir... Te voy a herir con esto- lloriqueó, mirando nerviosa a la nada. Marceline miró prendada aquello... Le hacía falta tener muchas agallas a una niñita teniendo esa edad.

-Mar-Mar... Tranquila... Soy yo...-dijo el extraño, mientras caminaba hacia ella y la luz del fuego lo dejaba ver. Era un hombre alto, con entradas en su cabellera oscura, tenía colmillos, su piel esa pali-azul. Sus ojos resaltaban más que nada... Eran amarillos, con un grueso arillo rojo en la iris... orejas puntiagudas y tenía un elegante traje de negocios- ¿Quépasa, mi niña? ¿Ya no me recuerdas?-

La pequeña Marcy soltó el bate y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver hacia arriba a aquel hombre...o mejor dicho, a aquel demonio. Había pasado tiempo, sí. Desde que la abandonó y Simón la recogió... Pero nunca olvidaría a su propia sangre, así hubiese miles de guerras.

-¿Papá?...- preguntó esperanzada. Hudson Abadeer sonrió feliz y asintió. Entonces los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y brotaron más lágrimas... Pero de felicidad- ¡PAPÁ!- gritó llena de alegría y se abalanzó sobre de el. Su padre extendió los brazos y se arrodilló, paradespués fundirse ambos en un cálido abrazo.

Marceline entonces recordó; había pasado un año con Simón, desde que la encontró cerca de la juguetería de donde obtuvo a Hambo. Un año en el que, a pesar de lo duro que era sobrevivir... el la había cuidado y había hecho que por lo menos cada día, sin importar las circunstancias, le sacara una sonrisa.

Cuando la encontró su padre, sin duda se sintió segura... Pero por muchos años pensó en qué habría pasado si Simón hubiese regresado... Tal vez, no solo se sentiría protegida... Sino también muy contenta y ese leve instante habría cambiado varios tomos en su inmortal existencia.

-Shh...Shh... Tranquila, Marcy. Ahora estás conmigo...- la consoló su padre, acariciando su cabello y protegiéndola en su pecho.

-Papi...- sollozó amargamente. No sabía si porque estaba tan contenta de verlo...o de que ya no vería de nuevo a su gran amigo- Simón...el...me dejó... Simón... Simón...¡Simón!- gritó entre lagrimas y sin evitar las convulsiones que el llorar le provocaba. Su padre solo la abrazó más fuerte... Consolándola y apapachándola...

-Lo sé, linda. Lo sé... Pero, así es el mundo. Es cruel... Y a veces la gente que mas amas... Es la que te olvida. Por eso debes ser fuerte...- dijo su padre, acariciando su cabello- Tranquila, yo no te dejaré nunca más. Te cuidaré...te lo prometo-

Y luego se quedaron en silencio, incluso Marceline y la Navidad del Pasado, quien miró a la vampira con curiosidad. No parecía hacer ningún gesto emotivo. Ni una lagrima, una sonrisa...nada... Solo los ojos de Marceline cubiertos por su flequillo negro y una extraña mueca en sus labios.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó, sin verla.

-Puede que antes no lo notaras, pero, la noche en que Simón te abandonó era Nochebuena... Y el día en que tu padre te encontró era Navidad. Por lo que sé...es una fecha muy memorable para ti...- explicó Fionna.

-Si... pero, Simón...digo, el Rey Helado tenía sus motivos. Tuvo que alejarse porque al estar en el entrance de la corona podía lastimarme... No porque no quisiera...- trató Marceline de justificarlo.

-Pero, en ese entonces... No comprendiste del todo lo que la decisión de Simón implicaba...¿Cierto? Fue hasta después...- mencionó la Navidad Pasada. Marcy levantó un poco las cejas y pensó un rato... Tenía razón.

Comprendió que las palabras de su padre no eran del todo ciertas. Si, había gente que te iba a dar la espalda de un momento a otro... Pero no toda... Había personas que les importabas un día...y seguiría siendo así por siempre. Y luego, cuando encontró en las fotos de Simón una de ella y la carta que le había dejado...comprendió lo que el novecientos noventa y nueve años no. Que Simón la amó hasta el último momento de su cordura.

-Supongo... Que estás en lo correcto. Pero, ¿Y eso qué? Eso...no tiene que ver demasiado... Como dices, ni siquiera sabía que la noche en que Simón se fue era Nochebuena- dijo Marceline, mirándola. Fionna sonrió satisfecha y le tendió de nuevo la mano.

-De acuerdo... Entonces, déjame enseñarte algo mas- le sonrió. Marcy tomó su mano esta vez sin pensarlo demasiado... De nuevo sintió todo moverse a su alrededor... Las ruinas se convirtieron en imágenes borrosas para ella. Las nauseas inundaron su estomago por un momento mientras se contraía... Y luego un golpe en el hombro le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Au...- se quejó, mientras caía de lleno en nieve helada. Al abrir los ojos se reincorporó de inmediato... Y vio que esta vez ella y Fionna estaban detrás de un arbusto... ¿De malvavisco? Trató de recordar donde había visto uno igual y se acordó de repente...: En el Dulce Reino.

Se enderezó y de nuevo quedó hincada junto con Fionna, a quien miró confundida.

-¿Que estamos haciendo en el Dulce Reino?- le preguntó algo molesta por el repentino cambio de escena. Miró al cielo y vio los ligeros copos de nieve caer... Debían estar en los jardines reales de la casa de Bonnie.

-Velo por ti misma...- dijo Fionna, haciendo un ademán hacia la escena frene a ella. Marceline volteó y se sorprendió mucho. La pequeña vampiresa desolada había sido cambiada por una bonita niña de piel rosa... Cabello de goma de mascar corto y rizado, un bonito vestido de bailarina rosita claro con mallas blancas y botas de hule rosa mexicano. Esa niña tampoco era una extraña para ella... Esa niña era Bonnibel.

-¿Bonnie?- susurró. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la Dulce Princesa había dejado de ser una niña...sin contar el incidente con Limonagrio, claro. Pero la niña no la oyó... Solo siguió saltando la cuerda mientras cantaba una canción.

-"Un, dos, tres... Pequeñas mentirosas...cuatro, cinco... Pequeñas engañosas... Seis, siete...Más hermosas que las rosas... Ocho, nueve...No son nada amistosas..."- cantaba sin preocuparle demasiado si alguien la podía oír.

-Bonnibel, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te abrigues bien o tomarás un resfriado?- en eso una voz la hizo dar un respingo... Y Marceline tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pegar un grito al cielo.

Era ella... Solo que mucho más joven. No era tan alta como en ese entonces... Su cabellera negra apenas y le llegaba a la cintura. Llevaba vaqueros y un suéter blanco y en la mano un abrigo de botones color palo de rosa del tamaño de la pequeña Bonnie.

Entonces recordó ese fragmento en su vida. Era cuando ella y la Dulce Princesa comenzaban a estrechar lazos. Cuando los Reyes del Dulce Reino, o sea, los padres deBonnibel le pedían que cuidaran a su pequeña niña de seis años. Antes del desprecio de la Princesa o de su ambición de la ciencia... Cuando todo era más simple y sencillo entre ellas...

-Lo siento, Marcy... Aunque en realidad no tengo frio...- dijo Bonnie, tomando el abrigo yponiéndoselo. La Marcy del pasado hizo una mueca y se hincó frente a ella.

-No importa. Puedes enfermarte y tus padres nos regañarían a las dos. Tienes que estar sana para el banquete de hoy en la noche- dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba su cabello rosado.

-Es verdad... ¡Hoy es la fiesta de navidad!- dijo Bonnie emocionada- Hablando de la Navidad...¿Qué recibiste como obsequio, Marcy? Mi papá me dio una linda bufanda con diamantes rosas... Y mi mama me regalo un juego de química...-

-Qué lindo, Bonnie... Pero...bueno, yo no recibí nada- le respondió algo incomoda, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Entonces la princesita dejó caer los brazos.

-No recibiste nada... Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿No te dieron nada tus papis?- pregunto la niña, inocentemente.

-Bueno... Casi no veo a mi papá y mi mamá... Hace mucho que no está conmigo... Y mira... No quiero hablar ya de eso- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie- Vamos adentro para que te des un baño y te dé tiempo prepararte- dijo, tendiéndole una mano. Bonnie la miró no muy segura y la entrelazó con la suya, mientras con la otra arrastraba su cuerda de juguete.

-¿Por qué no tienes mamá?- le preguntó inocentemente. Marceline suspiró y se pasó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Porque... Mi mamá...se fue al cielo- dijo con dificultad y tratando de explicarle sutilmente a la princesa.

-¿Y por qué no te manda los regalos del cielo?-

-Porque... En el cielo no hay paquetería-

-¿Y...si vas tú al cielo a visitarla?-

-No creo que me acepten... ¿Sabes?-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Porque...soy un vampiro, Bonnie-

-¿Y entonces porque tu papi no te da regalos?-

-Porque está trabajando-

-¿Y porque nadie más te da obsequios?-

-Porque no tengo a nadie cercano...- dijo Marceline, cerrando los ojos y tratando decontener su paciencia lo más posible. Pero justo cuando creyó que la niña había cerrado la boca... La volvió a abrir.

-¿Y porque nadie es cercano a ti?-

Adiós calma.

-¡POR QUE SI! ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡PORQUE SOY UN MOUNSTRO FEROZ AL QUE NO QUIERE NADIE! ¡PORQUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS Y ESTOY HARTA DE QUE LA GENTE MALA SE ACERQUE A MI Y ME LASTIME!- le gritó a la Princesa, mientras soltaba su mano y la encaraba y avanzaba, haciendo que Bonnibel retrocediera algo asustada de que Marcy le hablara de esa manera tan fuerte- ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS, POR ESO NO QUIERO A NADIE! ¡PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ES UNA BOLA DE ESCORIA ARRASTRADA QUE AL FINAL TE DEJARA! ¡POR ESO NO QUIERO A NADIE! ¡POR ESO NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN NADIE! ¡PORQUE ESTE MUNDO ES UNA MIERDA Y SEGUIRÁ SIENDO UNA MIERDA HASTA QUE APRENDAMOS A QUERERNOS DE MANERA SINCERA! ¡HASTA ENTONCES NO VOY A RECIBIR NINGUN MUGROSO REGALO DE NINGUNA MUTACION ESTUPIDA QUE ES EL RESULTADO DE LA ABARICIA QUE TODO SER VIVO POSEE!- y con eso terminó tirando a Bonnibel sobre la nieve, completamente asustada y con sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, mientras la miraba claramente decepcionada.

-Tienes tacto con los niños...- dijo Fionna, de manera sarcástica. Marceline frunció el seño y la miró.

-Oye... Yo nunca le hablé así a Bonnie. Recuerdo ese día y ese momento. Nunca le dije todas esas cosas horribles. Ese día fue cuando le regalé mi blusa negra de rock... Y ella a cambio me regaló un montón de caramelos que me dieron dolor de estomago en los siguientes días... Jamás la traté de tal manera a ella y jamás lo haría por muy enojada que estuviera...- se justificó Marceline.

-Exacto... En tu realidad nunca le dijiste esto a Bonnie porque antes descubriste que todo lo que le acabas de gritas era mentira. Si hay gente buena... Gente que te quiere tal y como eres... Y en ese entonces ya eras consciente de eso. Por ello, a pesar de la irritación que te provocaban las preguntas de la Princesa nunca le dijiste cosas así. Porque ya habían comprendido que hay personas muy buenas que siempre se interesarían en ti...- explicó Fionna. Marcy asintió mecánicamente.

-Exacto...pero...entonces... ¿Por qué ahora le dije esas cosas a Bonnie como una bruja cruel y mala?- preguntó Marceline sorprendida, mientras veía como la otra Marceline se alejaba refunfuñando de ahí y dejaba a Bonnibel hecha un mar de llanto sobre la nieve.

-Porque nunca entendiste en esta realidad eso...- respondió Fionna.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Cómo fue que entendiste que hay gente maravillosa a la que siempre le ibas a importar?- le respondió Fionna con otra pregunta, haciéndole pensar un poco.

-Bueno...pues... Me di cuenta de ello... cuando conocí a Finn...y...- entonces se detuvo por un momento...y amplió los ojos. Entonces se llevó una mano a los labios, llena de sorpresa...Entonces entendió que no se trataba de una broma por parte de Finn y Fionna... Realmente estaba pasando aquello. De alguna manera inexplicable... Pero si...unarepercusión de la que apenas se daba cuenta...-Yo...yo...desee que nunca hubiera conocido a Finn...- entonces la miró con horror y miedo, a lo que la Navidad Pasada respondió con una mueca.

-Exacto. Finn te enseñó el amor tan profundo que se le pudo dar a alguien... Pero nunca conociste a Finn... Entonces las palabras de tu padre se enterraron todavía más en tu ser acerca del desprecio de Simón... Nunca lo comprendiste... Por eso te volviste fría, cruel y cerrada... Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a esa chiquilla...- explicó ella, señalando con su barbilla a la pequeña en la nieve, llorando desconsoladamente... Rompiéndole el corazón a Marceline.

-No...¡Eso no puede ser posible! Yo... ¡Yo no soy esa!- comenzó a levantar la voz, completamente nerviosa y horrizada. Entonces tomó la muñeca de Fionna y la mirósuplicándole- ¡Por favor! ¡Detén esto! ¡Tiene que haber alguna manera de detenerlo! Por favor... ¡Haz que si conozca a Finn en el pasado! Por favor... ¡Las cosas no pueden estar así!-

-Lo siento, Marcy... Pero...tú deseaste esto... Yo no puedo hacer nada- respondió Fionna, mirándola con pena.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero tiene que haber algo! ¡Te lo suplico!- gritó Marceline, aferrándose a ella. Pero entonces amabas oyeron el tintinear de unas campanas y la Navidad Pasada saco de su abrigo un pequeño reloj de arena con polvos de diamante justo cuando el ultimo grano pasaba a la segunda mitad del reloj.

-Oh...se nos acabó el tiempo, querida... Hora de volver a casa...- dijo ella y luego la miró sonriente- Un gusto, Reina Vampiro...y buena suerte-

-¡Espera! ¡No...! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- pero antes de que Marceline pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, la luz del farol que siempre trajo consigo la Navidad Pasada se hizo más intensa, mas...y mas... Hasta que obligó a Marceline a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrazarse a sí misma...bajando la mirada y perdiendo el agarre de Fionna.

Entonces la luz se tornó poco a poco más tenue...hasta que quedó en la oscuridad... Cuando Marcy abrió de nuevo los ojos todo estaba negro como al principio. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor con la respiración agitada...

Estaba en la sala de su casa, completamente sola y oscura, como al principio... Miró hacia las ventanas y a la enorme y abrasadora cueva. Se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta a trompicones... Tenía que salir de ahí. Debía encontrar a Finn, arreglar las cosas que ella misma había cambiado sin saber las consecuencias de su deseo.

Pero cuando intentó girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que estaba atorada. Tiró del picaporte y se apoyó con una pierna en la puerta para halar de ella y abrirla... Pero era inútil... Estaba completamente encerrada y atrapada.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Finn! ¡Jake! ¡Bonnie! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Ayuda! ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Fionna! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba completamente desesperada y en un vano intento de poder abrir la puerta. La pateó un par de veces con todas sus fuerzas... Pero estaba atorada y dura...como el hielo...

Entonces notó que el clima estaba mucho más frío, incluso para ella y se abrazó así misma... Estaba helado a decir verdad y ahuecó sus manos, mientras soplaba en ellas, tratando de darse calor.

-Ayuda... ayuda...- dijo ella, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y se resbalaba a través de ella, quedando en el suelo, recargada en la fría madera- Finn...vuelve...Finn...- y ahí se quedó, abrazándose así misma.

No pensó que realmente pasaría. El deseo de no haber conocido a Finn solo fue un mero impulso, porque estaba muy molesta con él.

Claro que no quería que fuera así, quería que volviera Finn. Lo amaba en realidad, lo quería muchísimo. Le había enseñado tantas cosas. Se sentía terrible de haberle gritado así a La DP, aunque no lo había hecho en carne propia... Casi lo sentía así. Se sentía tan mal persona... De nuevo estaba esa sensación de no tener nadie en el mundo se había apoderado de ella...

De repente una luz cálida la sintió, pero luego desapareció casi al instante. Ella abrió los ojos y vio como un nuevo farol y una sombra negra se dirigía a su cocina. Marcy frunció el seño insegura y se puso de pie.

-¿Fionna?...- preguntó algo esperanzada, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y hacia el farol. Entonces vio como la sombra estaba agachada y como abría el refrigerador... La luz de este salió igual, mientras la sombra agarraba un par de manzanas que ella tenía... Aun de espaldas ella vio como se las llevaba a la boca...y luego las tiraba...completamente incoloras...-Fionna... ¿Eres tú?- dijo, tratando de tomar el hombro del extraño... Pero antes de tocarlo...este se dio la vuelta...

Y sus ojos rojos brillaron a la luz del farol como los de ella.

No era Fionna... Pero tampoco era alguien que ella no conociera. Cabello rebelde negro que le llegaba hasta el mentón, piel verde azulada, unos ojos rojos grandes e intensos... Vestía una camisa de vestir color rojo, unos pantalones igual de vestir negros, zapatos marca Converse y llevaba una capucha que hacía juego con su camisa... Y en sus labios, al verla se dibujo una sonrisa...en donde sobresalieron unos brillantes colmillos.

-¿Marshall?- soltó Marceline con sorpresa.

-Un gusto verla, Reina Vampiro...- dijo él, con su tono seductor de siempre- Y yo...no soyMarshall, encanto... Yo soy... ¡El fantasma de la Navidad Presente!- dijo en el mismo tono dramático, mientras extendía los brazos al techo. Entonces Marceline puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Otro rey del drama...- dijo, recordando la presentación ostentosa de Fionna. Bien, después de lo que pasó con la Navidad Pasada, le creía que era un fantasma... Pero...¿Que el cielo, tiempo, karma o lo que fuera que mandara a los fantasmas no podía elegir a otro tipo para la Navidad Presente?

-¿No te asusté?- preguntó Marshall, claramente decepcionado.

-No... Fio...perdón. La Navidad Pasada ya estuvo aquí antes...- explicó Marceline, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa Navidad...es una pesada...- masculló con rabia Marshall. Marceline sonrió un poco, pero después recordó el asunto de Finn y su deseo... Entonces encaró a Marshall más de cerca.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Marshall... Yo... No sé lo que hice...yo...yo- comenzó a decir, presa del pánico.

-No me digas, no me digas... Deseaste que Finn y tu nunca se hubieran conocido...- le atajó Marshall. Marcy mostró sorpresa ante la respuesta del vampiro, pero agradeció en no tener que decírselo ella misma.

-Así es. No sé cómo pasó... Pero...tienes que ayudarme, Marshy... Yo...-

-Tu ahora...- le atajó Marshall- Has alterado tu realidad y la de Finn. Las cosas no son como deberían ser... O bueno sí, pero cambiadas gracias al deseo- dijo y se agachó para tomar su farol en el suelo y cerrar la puerta del refrigerador con la cadera. Luego le ofreció el antebrazo a Marcy- ¿Me permite, bella dama?- dijo en tono seductor... Marceline rodó sus ojos y, dudando al principió, tomó su brazo.

De nuevo la habitación se volvió más borrosa, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor... Sintió que la cabeza le pesaba y que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso de su casa... La luz del farol de Marshall se incrementó y la cegó por un momento... Luego cayó de bruces contra algo helado y duro.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la rama de un árbol, cubierta de nieve y que Marshall estaba en otra rama muy junta a la de ella. Marceline se reincorporó y sacudió la nieve de sus ropas.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajiste a un árbol?- preguntó ella, algo molesta.

-No es cualquier árbol, Marcy. Este siempre ha sido el hogar de Finn y Jake, a quienes se les heredó por parte de una de las antepasadas del humano; Shoko Murtons- explicó Marshall.

-¿Te refieres a la Casa del Árbol? Te equivocas... Yo les regalé esta casa a Finn y a Jake porque me quedé en la cueva al sur del Reino Helado...- lo contradijo Marceline, pero Marshall solo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida... Y unos segundos después...Marceline recordó.

Ella no les había regalado esa casa en esa realidad... Porque nunca se habían conocido.

-Eso...no pasó, Marceline...- le dijo Marshall- Por alterar el hecho de que Finn y tu nunca se conocieron, jamás te viniste a vivir aquí con Ash... Por eso la casa pasó directamente a ser de Finn y Jake...-

-Bueno, pero eso no altera demasiado el presente...- dijo Marceline- En cualquiera de las dos realidades, Finn y Jake se quedan con mi casa...-

-No has visto nada aun...- le sonrió Marshall audazmente y le invitó a que se asomara a la ventana delante de ellos. Marcy se acercó un poco y miró hacia adentro:

Se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo el dichoso banquete por el que habían discutido. Había música, comida y mucho ambiente...y en efecto habían invitado a muchos amigos que tenían en Ooo. Varias princesas en las que localizó a la Princesa Slime, la pretenciosa Princesa Grumosa, la Princesa Mora entre otras... Buscó a La Dulce Princesa... Pero a ella no la encontró... No sabía si eso era demasiado bueno o demasiado malo.

Vio a Beemo y vio a Jake, rodeado por sus hijitos, mientras platicaba amorosamente con el 'unicornio' de la Dulce Princesa. Le alegró un poco de no ver cambios terribles en su espacio-tiempo.

-La verdad... No veo demasiadas alteraciones...- susurró Marceline más para si misma que para Marshall. Entonces su corazón inmortal se aceleró cuando vio que Finn bajaba de su habitación hacia donde tenían a los invitados.

Estaba tan apuesto y elegante... Una camisa de vestir blanca, jeans negros y un suéter azul. Le alegró de ver que estuviera bien y de ver como saludaba feliz de la vida a cada uno de los invitados, quienes parecían admirar el suelo por donde pasaba.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enternecida al verlo de nuevo, sin ese seño fruncido o esa cara de molestia... Solo el Finn que ella recordaba. El alegre y empático Finn.

Vio como al final de saludar a todos, tomo una copa de ponche y se acercó a un muchacho de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes... Marcy casi se cae del árbol al ver quién era ese muchacho tan serio y con un gran porte.

Ese muchacho que les ayudó a montones en su estancia en las Olimpiadas de la Perla.

-¿Anthony?...- soltó Marceline sin poder creérselo y entonces en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de emoción- ¡Mira, Marshall! ¡Es Anthony! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo está? Me muero de ganas por saber que ha pasado con él y...Espera...- dijo Marceline, enfocando la mirada... Entonces agudizo más su visión y logró ver las manos de Anthony. Recordaba bien el polvo de oro en las manos del Consejero del Reino de la Joya... Esa peculiar marca de todos los ganadores de las Olimpiadas de la Perla... Pero, él... No tenía esa marca- ¿Porqué él no tiene las marcas de oro?- preguntó y miró a Marshall. El vampiro hizo una mueca.

-Velo tu, linda-

Entonces Marceline se giró de nuevo a la escena y puso toda la intención del mundo.

Finn y Anthony estaban conversando muy gustosamente, poco típico en ellos por los choques que ella conocía. El humano le había dado a el Consejero una copa más de ponche y ambos conversaban muy animados.

-Entonces, Anthony... ¿Qué va a pasar con la Dulce Princesa?- le preguntó Finn- He oído varios rumores, pero nunca pensé que fuese cierto...-

-Ya conoces a la Princesa, viejo... es testaruda hasta más no poder. Pero, eso no importa... Ya veré como ganarme su mano aun si eso me tiene que tomar tiempo...-

Marceline abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Mano? ¿Anthony y Bonnibel? ¿Qué disparates estaban diciendo?

-Pues, es genial que contemos contigo en el Reino de Bubblegum... Sabes proteger a las personas sin duda alguna. Por eso ella te habrá escogido a ti y solo a ti. Ya verás que tirará la toalla un día de estos...- rió Finn- Yo sé lo que te digo...-

-Pues eso espero humano- le sonrió Anthony, mientras le daba un sorbo a su ponche- ¿Que hay de ti? ¿No traes a una bella dama está noche?- le preguntó, a lo que Finn dio una carcajada tan falsa y vacía que a Marcy dejó helada.

-Creo que...todos en este Banquete sabemos que no hay chica para mi- respondió Finn. Marceline, al oír esto sintió como su corazón inmortal casi se detenía.

-Vamos, hermano, no digas eso. ¿Qué hay de la Princesa Flama? ¿O incluso de la misma Dulce Princesa? No soy envidioso, te la puedo compartir...- dijo Anthony, riendo. Finn se rió con él por un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

-Ya sabes que la Prin... La Reina Flama no tiene tiempo para las cosas del amor. El Reino del Fuego demanda una gran responsabilidad...y con la Dulce Princesa... ¡Bah! Quédatela tu...tiré la toalla hace mucho tiempo...- explicó Finn, viendo su copa de ponche. Anthony se sintió un poco mal por él y únicamente le puso una mano en el hombro de manera amistosa.

-Tranquilo, viejo...- le sonrió- Ya llegará la elegida para ti... No te preocupes- Finn lo miró y le sonrió de la misma manera...

-Gracias, Anthony. Eso espero...-

Y cuando acabó la charla, Marceline se fue despacio hacia atrás. Nunca pensó que esa plática sería tan helada. Finn, su aspecto era el mismo...pero, había algo en él que no le gustaba...una nota vacía en cada frase hablada con Anthony... Y ese... ¿Desde cuándo el Consejero se portaba así de patán diciendo "compartamos mujeres"? ¿Y estaban hablando de matrimonio con la DP? Pero él era de... De Katherine... De su mejor amiga...

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Marceline a Marshall, aunque siendo sinceras, mas de no comprender era que no quería comprenderlo- Finn, él ya tiene a una persona especial...-

-No. La tenía en tu otra realidad. La persona hecha para él fuiste tú... Pero en esta realidad nunca lo conociste... Así que Finn nunca pudo conocer a la persona indicada para él- explicó Marshall. El corazón de la vampiresa se llenó de pánico y se abalanzó contra la ventana, pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes interferir- le replicó Marshall.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres ver como si que puedo? ¡Es el presente ahora, puedo cambiarlo!- le gritó Marceline, con los ojos humedecidos. Pero Marshall la miró duramente.

-No puedes. ¡Para ellos tú no existes! Si entras a esa escena ellos simplemente no te verán y quedarás atrapada como un alma en pena- le explicó el vampiro. Los ojos de Marceline se ampliaron y dejó de forcejear... Lo entendía.

Pero...No era justo. Finn y ella ya eran felices en el presente... ¿Por qué había tantos cambios, entonces? Claro... Porque Finn le había cambiado la vida.

-¿Y qué pasó con Anthony? ¿Por qué habla de matrimonio con Bonnie? Él es de la Princesa Ámbar...de Katherine... Mi amiga...- le preguntó a Marshall con tristeza.

-¿No lo entiendes, Marceline? Me sorprende lo poco que recuerdas...-dijo Marshall, en tono cansino- Nunca conociste a Finn... Así que en realidad nunca te enlistaste para ir a la Guerra. Tu razón de estar entre las tropas era el humano, pero al alterar tu realidad, solo te fuiste a la Nocheosfera a esperar que la Tierra fuera estable de nuevo... Por lo que, al no enlistarte ya no buscaste sobrevivientes... Y al no buscar sobrevivientes... Jamás encontraste a Katherine-

Las pupilas de Marceline se dilataron cuando recordó. Si, era la Guerra... Ella se enlistó...y una noche de lluvia acida salió junto con Marshall a buscar sobrevivientes... Y encontraron a una bonita chica perdida, llena de heridas, deshidratada, con una flecha atravesándole la pierna y cada gota de su sangre alterada con cáncer.

-No...No...glob...- dijo, paralizada del miedo y justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podían salir peor. Marshall la miró con más pena.

-Katherine no existe. Ella murió bajo ese árbol sin nadie que la rescatara. Y como no existió ya, nunca se volvió la Princesa Ámbar... Así que los reyes solo ocultaron el Ámbar del Sol y fallecieron, por lo que el Reino de la Joya, el hogar de Anthony, nunca existió tampoco- le explicó Marshall- Por eso, cuando creció vino a buscar trabajo cerca de las Praderas y la Dulce Princesa lo eligió a él como su mano derecha. Él se ha enamorado de ella, por eso quiere su mano en matrimonio...-

Marcy tuvo que sostenerse de la rama del árbol para que el temblor de sus manos no la dejara caer... Ya era bastante malo que Finn pensara que no habría nadie para él... Pero, que Katherine hubiese muerto por su culpa y que ni el Reino existiera y que...Anthony, su vida entera fuera cambiada...la hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Mierda. ¿A qué hora se le ocurrió formular ese deseo? Su vida estaba deshecha...todo por no actuar como se debía y por la culpa también de Finn... ¿A quién se le ocurría hablar acerca de un bebé no estando listos?... Pff...odiaba al mundo. Maldita Navidad Pasada que no hizo nada para ayudarla y maldito Marshall por saber más que ella.

Había matado a su mejor amiga de cierta manera... Y había hecho que el corazón de Finn de comenzara a cerrar.

-Eso no va a pasar...- dijo Marcy, mirando a Anthony, quien había empezado a hablar con Jake- Anthony no podrá contraer matrimonio con la Dulce Princesa, porque la persona electa para él no existe...-

-Eso no podemos saberlo, Marcy- respondió Marshall, acomodando el farol.

-¿Donde está Bonnibel ahora? ¿Por qué no está en el Banquete?- le preguntó con cierto temor al vampiro.

-¡Oh!...Sígueme, te mostraré...- dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió el brazo de nuevo. Marceline miró hacia la ventana con tristeza y tomó el brazo de Marshall.

De nuevo esa sensación de vértigo absoluto... Las nauseas en su estomago y esta vez sintió que caía de rodillas al caer de pie, donde fuera que estuviera. Marshall le ayudó a reincorporarse y ella aceptó su ayuda, viendo que ya era muy entrada la noche y que una gran tormenta de nieve se avecinaba.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en un balcón hecho de galleta y betún. De nuevo debían haber caído en el Dulce Reino... Se asomó por la ventana y vio para cerciorarse el paisaje; las casa de Dulce en donde salían por las chimeneas deliciosos olores a jengibre. Al horizonte las praderas y al lado el Reino Helado...

-Todos parecen estar celebrando...- dijo Marcy.

-Todos... Menos ella...-la corrigió Marshall y con un ademán le indicó que se asomara por las puertas cerradas de cristal que llevaban a una invitación. Marcy obedeció y se asomó por el cristal...

Entonces vio a la Dulce Princesa tal y como la recordaba; de su estatura, con su larga cabellera rosa y su hostigoso vestido... Pero, en vez de llevar gorro rojo con un cascabel o un bonito suéter tejido... Solo tenía una bata de laboratorio y sus lentes de protección, mientras laboraba concentrada en algún químico en su laboratorio.

-¿Por qué no está con los demás?- le preguntó a Marshall.

-Ahora... No eres la única que piensa igual, Marcy...- se limitó a decir el vampiro.

-¿Qué...?-

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo oyó como las puertas se abrían desde dentro de la habitación. Le sorprendió ver que mentita llegaba con algo de ponche caliente para la Princesa.

-Su majestad, me he permitido traerle un aperitivo...- dijo él, mientras le dejaba la bandeja cerca de su escritorio.

-Si...uh... Gracias, Mentita...- respondió la Princesa, apenas y mirando al caramelo. Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio... Mentita mirando a la Princesa y la Princesa mirando algo en su telescopio.

-Mmm...¿Alteza?- le llamó. Bonnibel al oír su nombre se giró a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Um... No quiero que me lo tomé a mal...pero, es Navidad... ¿Por qué no va al banquete que prepararon Finn y Jake esta noche?- le preguntó el mayordomo. Bonnie lo miró por un momento y se quito sus gafas, para verlo mejor. Entonces frunció un poco el ceño y se giró hacia sus instrumentos.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de la Navidad- dijo Bonnie- Es una festividad meramente superficial y vacía. No necesitamos de un día en especial para apreciar todo lo que tenemos y a los seres que amamos...- le respondió fríamente. Marceline amplió los ojos al oír las palabras de ella.

-¿A quién te recuerda eso?- preguntó Marshall, cruzándose de brazos.

-Espera... Pero, ella... Ama la Navidad. Siempre hace una gran fiesta para el Dulce Reino entero y da regalos a montones... Es muy generosa en esas fechas- balbuceó Marceline, tratando de buscarle algún sentido a las palabras de la Dulce Princesa.

-En otra realidad, tal vez...- le interrumpió Marshall- Pero...a veces, las palabras de una persona pueden influenciar en el resto de la vida de una persona-

Las palabras del vampiro fueron como dos bofetadas para ella... Y recordó la escena de la Navidad Pasada. Claro, ella le había dicho a Bonnie, siendo una niña, que la Navidad no tenia ningún sentido, que prácticamente era una festividad hueca e hipócrita...

Hay no...

Había endurecido aun más el corazón de caramelo de la Dulce Princesa. Ella, había sido una persona muy importante en su niñez... Algo más que meramente su niñera... Una gran amiga. Le constaba por la playera de rock que le había dado... Pero ahora eso ya no existía... En su lugar solo estaba una Princesa egocéntrica y corrompida.

-Ya veo...- suspiró Marceline, con un puñal en su corazón- ¿Debería preguntar qué pasó conmigo?- dijo, mirando rendida a Marshall. El vampiro se rascó la nuca y la miró.

-Lamentablemente, no puedo llevarte ahí ahora...- le respondió- No te encuentras en tierra firme por el momento...-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde estoy ahora en esta realidad?- le preguntó Marceline, algo asustada.

-En la Nocheosfera...y...ahí no tengo interferencia... Disculpa- le dijo Marshall con una mueca y acomodándose mas la capucha.

-¿Y que hago ahí?-

-Eres la Reina de la Nocheosfera- le respondió Marshall. Marceline abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó aquello.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó atónita.

-Sí. Nunca conociste a Finn, así que no había necesidad de quedarse aquí, en Ooo. En otra realidad te habrías enamorado de Finn y habrías optado por quedarte aquí con él... Pero nunca pasó... Por ello aceptaste el trono y el Amuleto con toda la maldad caótica de Ooo- le explicó Marshall.

Marcy tuvo que apoyarse de espaldas a la pared para no desmayarse. Todo en lo que su vida había evitado... Al fin se cumplía. Ella prefería estar muerta (pero bien muerta) a gobernar un lugar tan horrible como la Nocheosfera.

Incluso para su corazón vampírico... Ver a esas almas y demonios como mártires era... La cosa más horrible del mundo.

-No... Esto... No puede estar pasando- susurró Marceline, frotando sus brazos...-¿Puedes...ayudarme?-

-Lo siento, Marcy. No puedo hacer nada...- dijo la Navidad Presente, sintiéndose mal por ella. Esta vez Marceline no dijo nada ni trato de convencerlo. Solo...agachó la cabeza y se abrazó más así misma... Aquello, era una locura... Su presente, todo... Estaba completamente modificado a una vida que no quería. Todos sus intentos de ser feliz... Se habían caído por ese absurdo deseo- Es hora de marcharnos...- dijo Marshall, cuando miró en su muñeca un reloj digital que traía-¿Vienes?- preguntó, ofreciéndole su brazos.

-Si... Gracias- dijo ella, accediendo por última vez al gesto.

-Mmmm... Si te hace sentir mejor, como Reina eres una Reina bastante hermosa- dijo Marshall, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y con un tono seductor e irresistible. Pero su buen ánimo se fue cuando observó los ojos tristes de Marcy- Bueno... Al menos lo intenté-...dijo, poniéndose serio...- Un gusto, señorita...y mucha suerte...-

Marcy esta vez no tuvo que cerrar sus ojos. Estaba demasiado abatida como para ver o sentir como todo giraba a su alrededor o como el farol de Marshall se encendía intensamente... Cuando menos vio, ya no sostenía el brazo de Marshall...y se hallaba de vuelta en su casa, sola. Solo con el refrigerador en sus espaldas.

Caminó a la sala y vio la puerta... Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente... La puerta estaba completamente congelada...

-¿Qué...?- soltó sin dar crédito y corrió hacía ella y tomó el picaporte, pero estaba tan fría que le quemó la mano y la retiró de inmediato- Aggg...- se quejo haciéndose para atrás y mirando su palma.

Estaba completamente roja. Con cuidado la apegó a su pecho y miró a su alrededor... las ventanas estaban crujiendo y se estaban cuarteando... El hielo también las estaba congelando. Entonces empezó a temblar y se dio cuenta de la temperatura tan baja en la que estaba... Se frotó de nuevo los brazos, mientras que de sus labios y en cada una de sus respiraciones salía vapor.

Estaba helando...

Con frío y cuidado se dirigió a la parte de arriba, a su cuarto... Y miró a su alrededor asustada y presa del pánico. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué a medida de que se sentía más devastada...se sentía más atrapada y helada?

-Ayuda...- tembló, mientras caminaba hacia atrás... Entonces una luz apareció detrás de ella y chocó contra algo tremendamente cálido. Se giró al instante y vio a una persona... Pero esta tenía un aspecto sombrío... Realmente esta persona parecía un fantasma.

Llevaba un farol como los demás, pero estaba envuelta en una capa dorada en su totalidad, y el gorro de esta no le permitía mirar su rostro. En realidad...si le daba miedo...

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién eres...?- preguntó Marceline, llenándose de pánico. Pero el o la encapuchada no habló, solo se dirigió al espejó de Marceline y sopló encima de él, haciendo que se empañara un poco...y luego comenzó a escribir en el.

Marceline lo miró no muy segura y se asomó. Entonces el encapucha se apartó y le dejó ver en el espejo.

"El fantasma de la Navidad Futura"...leyó Marceline, entonces miró al encapuchado, mientras este se quitaba el gorro y lo dejaba caer... De nuevo más sorpresas para Marcy...pero volvía a ser una persona conocida.

Piel ambarina, cabello castaño largo encrespado que le llegaba a la cintura como una bonita cascada. Vestido dorado que hacía juego con la capa con miles de diamantes y polvo de oro. Solo sus ojos estaban diferentes; en vez de ser los abrazadores ojos color ámbar o los increíble ojos color violeta... Solo tenía dos vacios en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

Dos ojos completamente oscuros.

-¡Katherine!- exclamó Marceline, llena de felicidad, mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Le alegraba ver que su amiga estaba a salvo después de la terrible noticia de la Navidad Presente. Ámbar parpadeó confundida, pero la abrazó un poco y luego Marcy se separó para mirarla- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Jamás pensé que mi deseo te quitaría la vida... ¡Perdóname!- le dijo casi llorando de nuevo.

Ámbar se separó un poco, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola, tratando de tranquilizarla con la mirada.

"Está bien... No sé de que hablas, pero... Bueno, déjame presentarme... Yo soy el fantasma de la Navidad Futura..."

Marceline retrocedió casi instantáneamente cuando oyó la voz de su amiga en su cabeza, sin mover si quiera los labios ni nada... Solo con esa sonrisa apacible que siempre mostraba en su rostro. Chocó con su buró y tiró la otra lámpara.

-Hay... ¡Demonios!... ¿Qué...?- dijo Marceline asustada. Katherine... ¿Era el fantasma de la Navidad Futura? Bueno, de alguna manera debería existir en esa realidad... Incluso siendo un fantasma se veía radiante.

"No tengas miedo. No vengo a lastimarte... Solo vine a...mostrarte algo..."

-Y déjame adivinar...- dijo Marceline, acercándose un poco a ella y viendo el farol que traía en las manos- Tiene que ver con el deseo que hice verdad... Sobre el que no conociera jamás a Finn ¿Cierto?-

"Veo que la Navidad Pasada y la Navidad Presente hicieron su trabajo", dijo Ámbar a través de su mente, sonriéndole amistosamente...

-Dime... ¿Qué tan saludable es para mi corazón acompañarte a ver o que sea que debas mostrarme?- preguntó Marceline, mirándola con una tremenda tristeza.

"Mmm... ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma?", mencionó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Así que le tendió una de sus manos, adornada con un montón de aros de oro. Marceline torció el gesto y tomó su mano... Bueno, dudaba que las cosas pudieran ser peor.

Ámbar le sonrió y la entrelazó. Entonces la luz del farol que hizo mucho más intensa de lo que era... Sintió la habitación dar de vueltas… Pero esta vez no sintió su estomago revolverse o su cabeza sacudida con millones de mareos... Solo, al final...posó sus pies suavemente en la tierra...

Entonces se dio cuenta del aire que hacía. Una ventisca más fuerte de las que había sentido... Mas fuerte, y más fuerte... Pronto sus pies se hundieron en la nieve... Se cubrió con ambos brazos y trató de ubicarse en donde estaban...o donde estaba Ámbar si quiera... La luz se había ido y no veía nada más que nubosidad blanca.

-¡Ámbar!- gritó su nombre- ¿Dónde estás?-

Palpó un poco hacia adelante, hundiendo sus pies paso a paso...luchando contra la tormenta... Entonces palpó algo... Algo duro y muy áspero...como si fuera una enorme roca... Se apoyó en eso y alzó la mirada... Era la entrada a una cueva... Pero no a cualquier cueva... Sino a SU cueva... Estaba afuera de su casa...

-¿Qué...? ¿Mi hogar? Pero...- entonces alguien tomó su muñeca y la haló hacia adentro, antes de que el viento la arrastrara...Una vez aterrizada en la mugre de la cueva, se puso de pie al instante, viendo que Ámbar era la que la había jalado. -¿Dónde estamos?-

La castaña puso un dedo en sus labios, haciéndole una señal de "silencio" y tiró de nuevo de ella, llevándola detrás de unas rocas que estaba ahí en su cueva.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué nos escondemos?- preguntó ella, acomodándose a su lado.

"No es seguro estar aquí... Tranquila. Solo observa y no hagas ruido y no llames la atención", le dijo, algo precavida.

Marceline se giró y se asomó por las rocas y entonces miró extrañada y sorprendida su hogar... Que en realidad no era su hogar...era la viva imagen de la Nocheosfera.

En lugar de su casa, en el centro había un enorme trono de hielo... Y muchos demonios a su alrededor. Demonios de categoría A, Demonios de categoría B, C y aquellos que solo servían como esclavos... Se oían los alaridos de todos, el trabajo y sudor putrefacto de cada uno...

La cueva estaba helada y las piedras, más que piedras eran bloques de hielo... Se dio cuenta cuando le ardió su mano más todavía y la apartó.

-Este... No es mi hogar...- dijo ella, mirando a Ámbar, pero ella hizo una mueca y la miró primero a ella y luego a la escena.

"En esta realidad... Si es tu hogar...", dijo ella, haciendo una mueca e hizo un ademan, "Mira..."

Marcy la miró y luego vio hacia donde señalaba... en el Trono de Hielo, donde todos los demonios rodeaban y las criaturas mas satánicas se asomaban, se abrían paso y dejaban pasar a una figura delgada, que arrastraba su capa roja de oro y plata... su larga cabellera negra alborotada enmarcaba su rostro y su vestido era entre cristales de hielo brillantes y rojo sangre...

Caminaba derecha... Como si nada estuviera a su alrededor, con seguridad... Hermosa en realidad y con porte... Entonces... Movió su capa y se volteó a los demonios...y a ella...dejándose ver por todos... Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron mucho...al ver que se trataba de ella misma.

Su mirada era...tan...tan... Aterradora. Sus ojos rojos refulgían a todo dar, igual que la corona dorada con rubíes que llevaba en la cabeza... Y entonces la supo reconocer al instante... Era la corona de Simón.

"Esa...eres tu Marcy...", dijo Ámbar mirándola con un profundo dolor. Marceline al instante retrocedió, temblando de miedo.

-Yo no soy esa mujer...- dijo, sin creérselo- No... No puedo ser ella... Ella tiene la corona de Simón. Él jamás le prestaría a nadie su corona porque sabe de lo que es capaz... Solo...que...lo haya...- dijo, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas... Pero el silencio de Ámbar y su mirada de pena le dejaron todo claro... Y que su peor temor había sido verdad...-No...No...Yo...¡Yo nunca le haría eso a Simón!-

"Marcy... Nunca conociste a Finn, así que nunca supiste lo que era el amor de verdad, te encerraste en ti misma y tu corazón se lleno de oscuridad... Tu Reinado de maldad en la Nocheosfera fue tan grande que no cupo más ahí... Y te apoderaste de Ooo con la ayuda de la corona de Simón..." le explicó, mostrándole la escena, "Asesinaste al Rey Helado... La corona te hizo perder la cordura y solo incrementó tu sed de poder... Acabaste con Ooo".

-¡Que Satanás salve a la Reina Marceline, Dama y Señora de la maldad eterna!- gritaron los diablos al unísono, mientras le hacían reverencia y Marceline ocupaba su lugar en el trono, mientras era alabada.

Retrocedió al instante... Golpeando su espalda con la pared de hielo, poniendo ámbar manos sobre su pecho... Nunca pensó que tanta maldad podía salir de ella... Nunca en su vida... Miró sus manos temblorosas, y le parecieron manchadas de la sangre de Simón, la de Ámbar... Tantas vidas que había destruido por su maldito deseo.

Jadeó y se abrazó a sí misma. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y se sostuvo de la capa de su acompañante... Había matado a Simón... La persona que le había salvado la vida incontables veces... Su único amigo que entendía su soledad... Había matado a Simón... Al Rey Helado... Algo en ella se quebró... Una parte de ella que quería arrancarse la vida...

Pero lo recordó entonces... Era inmortal.

-Sácame de aquí...- le suplicó a Ámbar, son un hilo de voz. La castaña la miró con tristeza y la sostuvo un poco.

"Marcy..." intentó, calmarla, pero Marceline solo sacó los colmillos y la miró de manera amenazadora.

-¡Solo usa tu magia o lo que sea para sacarme de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca!- le gritó, sin importar que alguien la escuchara... Bien, no pensaba que se diera el caso... Todos estaban muy ocupados rindiéndole tributos.

Ella bajó la mirada y sintió como Ámbar deslizaba su cálida mano en su hombro... La luz del faro de incremento... Todo comenzó a dar de vueltas... Pero la transportación fue tan suave que apenas y notó cuando el piso de hielo fue sustituido por tierra húmeda y blanda.

Abrió los ojos suavemente y levantó la cabeza. La fría ventisca ahora era una nevada que salía de un cielo gris opaco. Miró a su lado y vio una lápida... se levantó con cansancio y vio que Ámbar estaba posada detrás de un árbol completamente seco... Ella se levantó, y la siguió.

-¿Que más me puedes mostrar?- le preguntó con la garganta seca- ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¡No puede haber cosa más horrible!-

"Shhh... Te dije que guardaras silencio", le dijo ella y luego le permitió la visión, "Ven a ver esto..."

Marceline resopló con los ojos vidriosos como una niña pequeña... Y se acercó. Asomó su cabeza...y amplió de nuevo los ojos cuando vio a Jake de espaldas con un sombrero gris con un moño negro. Veía con tristeza una lápida.

Estaban en el Cementerio de Ooo.

-Jake...- susurró el nombre de su amigo cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bueno, viejo... Parece que es todo- dijo el perro hacia la lápida, con la voz entrecortada- La Reina Vampiro ha tomado todo Ooo y la Dulce Princesa ya está evacuando a todos hacia el continente de Aaa antes de que su maldad nos alcance...- mencionó con tristeza y luego se arrodillo frente a la lápida- Solo vine a decir adiós. Y también para decirte que... De seguro tu sabrías que hacer en estos casos. Es una lástima que ya no estés con nosotros... Pero, me siento orgulloso de ti... Mejor héroe que tu no pudo tener Ooo- sonrió con tristeza, mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus gordas y arrugadas mejillas- Ahora, me tengo que ir... Arcoíris y los niños están por partir... Y también dicen adiós. Te quiero, hermano...y siempre te recordaré, héroe-

A Marceline se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho "hermano" y rogó porque se equivocara al pensar a quien pertenecía la lápida. Pero luego se paralizó cuando vio que Jake sacaba un gorrito blanco con orejitas y lo dejaba colgado en la lápida. Luego la abrazó como si se tratara de una persona... Y se fue...

Marceline vio como el perro se alejaba, y una vez que lo perdió de vista salió de su escondite a trompicones y se acercó a la lápida... Y el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio que no se equivocaba al leer el grabado:

"Aquí yacen los restos de Finn, el humano. Gran héroe de Ooo. Lo queremos todos sus habitantes y su hermano, Jake. Lo recordaremos con cariño y honor".

"Nunca conociste a Finn...", comenzó a explicar Ámbar, posándose detrás de ella, "Por ello, Finn nunca tomó la decisión de volverse inmortal. Por ello, ocurrió lo que siempre cada vez que un ser vivo cumple su ciclo:... Muere. Finn hoy cumple un año de fallecido... Murió en Navidad, de un ataque al corazón."

Marceline se quedó helada...y sintió como si un cuchillo la atravesara de cabo a rabo... Y le tomó un minuto analizar las palabras de Ámbar...

Finn había muerto. Su peor temor... Se había cumplido. Finn ya no existía... Nunca existió en su vida... Pero ahora ya había desaparecido para siempre... No quedaba nada de él... Solo un recuerdo borroso de su ceño fruncido y sus ojos enojados.

Sin Simón, sin nadie... Ni Ámbar...nadie... Ni Finn... Solo un vacio profundo en su pecho...

Rozó sus dedos con el gorro y se levantó, tratando de huir de la realidad que la atormentaba... Pero ni siquiera las piernas le respondían...Olvidó que Ámbar estaba ahí...y cayó de rodillas, mientras se abrazaba así misma y se encogía en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a botar una tras otra.

-Finn...-sollozó...y luego su alma se lleno de coraje- ¡FIIIIIIINNNNN!- lloró a gritos, mientras sus lagrimas caían a la nieve y la tierra húmeda.

Ámbar la miró con profunda tristeza y movió su faro.

"Mi trabajo... Terminó aquí. Buena suerte, Marcy...", dijo ella con dolor y luego hizoresplandor su faro de manera mas intensa.

Marcy sintió de nuevo ese calor, pero esta vez apenas y se percató del cambio de escenario... Supo que Ámbar se había marchado cuando la luz se apagó y cuando resintió el crudo frío de su casa y el piso de madera bajo de ella.

Pero, en el cementerio o en su casa...el dolor era igual... No se podía ni poner de pie... Solo quería acabarse sus lágrimas ahí... Solo ahí... Sola, con su casa congelándose por algunarazón... ¿Y si se congelaba ella? ¡Pues si! Así no le dolería tanto el peso de ese deseo.

-¡Finn! ¡Regresa...! ¡Finn!- gritó a la oscuridad, llorando amargamente, mientras le castañeaban los dientes-¡Finn...! ¡No era en serio! ¡Te amo, Finn! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve!... Vuelve...- sollozó, mientras su voz se iba apagando... Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso.

Se sentía tan devastada. Tanto le había costado al final tener a Finn... Como para que con un deseo y en un abrir de ojos lo hubiese perdido. Se sentía tan culpable... Ya no tenía a nadie... Era la peor persona del mundo.

Le había quitado la vida a Simón y a Katherine, le arrebató la felicidad a Bonnie, cambiodrásticamente la vida de Anthony... Y a Finn... Lo había perdido.

Ni él... Ni un bonito niño parecido a él.

Ahora no había nada en el mundo.

-Desearía...- sollozó Marceline-...nunca haber deseado nada...- sollozó desde el fondo de su corazón y se dejó caer de lado en el frío suelo, mientras el hielo se iba apoderando de las paredes y el suelo, incluso de su recamara.

Pronto comenzó a temblar y mientras hipaba y lloraba más, salía mas humo. Intentó darse calor, abrazándose a sí misma... Pero...ya nada le podía proporcionar calor en ese momento.

-Vuelve, Finn...vuelve...-lloró, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar suavemente,sintiéndose cada vez más débil- Vuelve...vuelve...vuel...ve...- y poco a poco se fue apagando... Y pronto de Marcy no quedó nada.

Solo su cuerpo tendido ahí en el suelo, fría, pálida...muerta.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

...

...

...

...

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

...y...

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

...cy...

¡TOC! ¡PAZ! ¡TOC!

...arcy...

¡PAZ, PAZ!

Marcy...Marcy...

Alguien la llamaba... Lo oía desde sus sueños. Quizás ya se había congelado del todo y al fin se estaba reuniendo con él... Reconocía su voz cuando la llamaba.

¡PAZ, TOC, PAZ, TOC!

¡Marcy...! ¡Marcy!...

Pero esos golpes y su voz no sonaban lejanos. Sonaban tan reales... Sus parpados temblaron y lo primero que vio fueron las patas de su cama... Sintió el cuerpo entumido y frío... Pero notó que su aliento ya no se veía y que el clima ya no estaba tan frío.

¡TOC, TOC!

Trató de agudizar sus sentidos y oyó como alguien golpeaba con fuerza su puño. Quizáscon su puño o su cuerpo. Se apoyó con un codo y trató de enderezarse... Pero en realidad en estaba helada... No podía ni quería moverse.

-¡Marcy! ¡Marcy!- alguien le gritó. Entonces se paralizó... Esa voz era la de... No, era imposible... Él ya no existía- ¡Marcy! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sé que estas ahí... Abre la puerta!- su vozsuplicándole casi...le dejó claro de quien se trataba.

Se levantó sin importarle el frío o que quizás ya había pescado un resfriado... Y flotó hacia su sala, bajando por el hueco en el suelo y bajó a su sala...

Estaba normal... No había hielo y su casa no parecía un congelador como hacía rato. De nuevo llamaron a la puerta y se abalanzó sobre de ella... La madera habla vuelto... Nada de de hielo... Y cuando giró el picaporte el alma se le llenó de felicidad... Ya no estaba atorado.

Entonces abrió la puerta de golpe... Y su corazón volvió a palpitar cuando vio quien tocaba como desesperado su puerta.

Ahí estaba el idiota que le había hecho perder la razón por un momento...y que... Le había cambiado tanto la vida.

El también pareció sorprendido de verla cuando le abrió. Estaba vestido con el mismo atuendo que cuando se marcho enfadada de su casa... Parecía que no había sufrido ningúncambio y parecía absurdo que después de todo lo que había visto se apareciera en su casa...así, sin más.

-Marcy...-dijo, agitado, como si...hubiese corrido kilómetros para verla- Marcy...sé que estás enojada... Y tienes tus razones. Solo vine a decirte que lo lamento. Lamento haber sido tan grosero contigo en la casa... Perdóname. Si no estás lista para tener un bebe es porque no estás lista...y también tienes tus razones para no celebrar la navidad... Lamento haber actuado como un patán...- se comenzó a disculpar atrabancadamente- Pero... No me odies. Era mentira lo que te dije acerca de que no tenías sentimientos... Y tienes razón... Hizo falta un corazón todavía más helado como para decirte eso... Lo que quiero decir es que me perdones...y...por favor no me odies... No sé lo que haría sin ti...- se disculpó, mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a brillar, como si se pusiera a llorar de un momento a otro.

Marceline lo miró sorprendida... Pero luego se lleno de alegría... De un momento a otro... Todo había vuelto a la normalidad... ¡Su humano había vuelto!

-¡FIIIIINNN!- gritó feliz la vampiresa y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como su alma podía. Estaba sin creérselo... ¡Su Finn había vuelto! Todo ese asunto del bebe y la Navidad parecían tan insignificantes comparado con lo que había visto.

¿La había drogado? ¿Había sido un sueño?... ¿Había sido verdad? Como fuera, estaba en casa en ese momento... Los brazos de Finn eran su hogar. El humano al principio recibió el abrazo sorprendido de la cambiante actitud de Marceline... Pero luego la abrazó por igual.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...- se comenzó a disculpar ahora ella- Estoy feliz de haberte conocido... ¡Nunca podría odiarte! Te amo, te amo, te amo... Siempre te amaré... Estoy feliz de que hayas llegado a mi vida... Gracias por volver... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- lloró de felicidad, mientras lo abrazaba aun más.

Finn la apapachó, sin saber realmente de qué hablaba su novia. Pero no le importó... Realmente ella no parecía odiarlo.

-Um... ¿De nada?... Mar-Mar... No sé de que hablas...- dijo, y acarició una de sus manos- Oye...estás helada... Y tienes fiebre, Marceline...- dijo él, separándose un poco y tocando una de sus mejillas. Ella acarició su mano y le sonrió dulcemente...sintiendo ese suave tacto tan bello.

-No me importa...estoy bien- dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente- Te extrañémuchísimo... Mucho, mucho...ahora estás conmigo...y...y no desearía que fuera de otra manera. Te amo...-

-Yo también te amo...-dijo Finn, abrazándola todavía más y sonrió sin entender- Y tambiénte extrañé...aunque solo pasaron dos horas, je, je...-

-A mi me pareció más tiempo...-dijo Marceline, mientras derramaba unas lagrimas y dejaba salir un sollozó. Finn al darse cuenta se separó y acarició su mejilla, mirándola preocupado.

-Marcy...espera... No... No llores... No era mi intención hacerte llorar...- dijo él, algo culpable- ¿Por qué lloras?...No llores...-

-Cállate y abrázame...- rió Marceline entre lágrimas y se colgó a su cuello, abrazándolollena de alegría. Finn parpadeó confundido... Pero rodeó su cintura y sonrió contento...

-Está bien... Ya no digo nada- sonrió él y la abrazó. Marcy dejó caer unas lágrimas más, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

De alguna extraña manera... Había vuelto a su realidad... A esa realidad que le encantaba y que no soltaría por nada del mundo... Que no arruinaría con otro deseo tonto... Que amaría hasta el final de la tierra... Porque ahí estaba Finn.

-Macy...- susurró Finn, separándose un poco para mirarla, tomándola de los hombros- Sé que no quieres celebrar la Navidad... Y lo respeto... ¿Pero...Podrías venir si quiera al banquete? Anda... Jake me sacó a palo diciendo...: "No te atrevas a volver sin Marceline"-imitó la voz de su hermano- Y los chicos quieren verte... La verdad... No sería un banquete agradable sin ti...-dijo Finn, ruborizándose y desviando un poco la mirada- Tú...eres parte de nuestra familia...Pero, solo es si tu quieres ir... ¡Eh! No...no quiero que te sientas obligada ni...-

-¿Te digo algo, Finn?- lo interrumpió con una sonrisa audaz, luego de escuchar el parloteo del humano y tomó su mano- Me encantaría ir a celebrar la Navidad contigo-

-Lo sabía... Sabía que ibas a decir eso... Pero Jake es tan necio... Si no quieres ir no vayas, no tienes que... ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Finn, sorprendido de lo que le había dicho al final y captando sus palabras de manera algo retardada- Pero... Pensé que tu...-

-No importa lo que haya dicho antes...- sonrió Marceline contenta- Vamos a ese banquete...- dijo con un entusiasmo tan repentino que sorprendió a Finn- Nos deben estar esperando... Solo déjame cambiarme... Es una festividad muy especial y no puedo ir con vaqueros...- sonrió ella, llena de alegría y flotando hacia dentro de su casa. Dejando a Finn perplejo de lo que decía.

-Um... Va...Vale...-

* * *

Vestido rojo, mallas rojas casi transparentes, botines negros y largos de aguja, chaqueta de cuero, su cabello recogido graciosamente en una complicada trenza de lado y un gorrito de Santa Claus fue lo que Marcy mostró cuando llegó al lado de Finn al banquete.

Cuando todos la vieron llegar, al menos los más cercanos a ella, se acercaron felices de tener a su amiga esa noche con todos. Y es que Marceline no solo se veía radiante por el atuendo que traía... Algo en su mirada era diferente... Algo que en la tarde, cuando colocaban las luces no traía consigo.

-Tía Marcy...Finn si logró traerte- dijo Viola, abrazando sus piernas contenta. Ella acarició su pelaje y le sonrió.

-Pues claro que iba a venir...- dijo con alegría- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo y luego olfateó un poco el ambiente- Huele muy rico...¿Que cocinaron?-

-Pavo y galletas de cereza...- respondió Jake antes que Viola, y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- Veo que el patán de Finn siempre si pudo convencerte...- dijo Jake, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano, quien entrecerró los ojos. Marcy al ver la cara de ambos sonrió...

-En realidad... No solo fue Finn quien me hizo cambiar de opinión- dijo con franqueza yllevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Jake, algo desubicado y Finn la miró igual de confundido, esperando la respuesta.

-Digamos que... El Espíritu de la Navidad también me ayudó- dijo Marceline, de manerasarcástica y subliminal. Los chicos pudieron entender otra cosa... Pero para ella...tenía otro significado.

-Bueno chicos...- una voz salió de entre toda la música y vio como Bonnibel salía de un cuarto junto con Arcoíris que usaban de 'cocina improvisada' en la Casa del Árbol. Llevaba una bandeja llena de cupcakes por decorados navideños... Se veían deliciosos y al parecer había para todos.- Ya están listos. Así que pueden tomar a partir del brindis-

-Oh si...- dijo una voz en manera perversa y Marcy vio como una mano azul se escabullía por la bandeja para tomar uno. Entonces la Dulce Princesa se dio cuenta y le dio un manotazo, protegiendo los pastelillos.

-¡Sin trampas, Rey Helado!- le regañó, mientras el vejete se sobaba donde le había pegado.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué la agresión, amor?- dijo, haciendo un puchero- ¿Que no habrá excepcionespara tu pareja de baile?-

-Tu... No eres mi pareja de baile, Rey Helado...- dijo la Dulce Princesa, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

-¡Bonnibel!- saludó Marceline con gran alegría, mientras se acercaba a ella. Le hacía tanto bien saber que hasta ella había vuelto a la normalidad... Estaba ahí, cocinando cupcakes... De otra manera, en otra realidad... Estaría encerrada en su cuarto, hurañamente, con su juego de química.

-Oh, Hola, Marceline... Llegas a tiempo. Finn dijo que vendrías más tarde...- le saludó la Princesa, como de costumbre... Pero a pesar de ello, Marceline le sonrió con dulzura.

-Estás muy bella...- le dijo en forma de cumplido. La Princesa se la quedó mirando como si hubiese perdido el juicio y se alejó un par de pasos de ella, tratando de ser discreta.

-Siiii... Gracias... Igual tu... Creo...- le respondió ella, sacada de onda por el comentario ese... En su vida... Marceline le había dicho que era..."bella". ¿Pues que le picó? La vampiresa no la culpó, no era de ella sonar tan dulce... Pero, después de lo ocurrido con las Navidades del Tiempo, le alegraba tenerla ahí. Así que no se contuvo y la abrazó fuertemente, como la gran amiga que, aunque no lo demostrará, era- ¿¡Marcy!?...- soltó muy sorprendido la Princesa, incluso se puso rígida y o le pudo corresponder al abrazo... No por indiferencia... Simplemente no sabía qué hacer en esa situación que ella creía que nunca iba a pasar.

-No importa lo que haya dicho antes...-le susurró Marceline- Realmente, hay personas que nos quieren. Gracias por estar conmigo, Bonnibel...- le dijo desde el corazón y la apretó mas. La dulce Princesa puso cara de no entender y solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Marcy.

-Um...si, Marcy... Si- se limitó a decir, mientras miraba a Finn, preguntándole con la mirada que le había pasado a Marcy... Pero el humano solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, Oh... ¿Y qué hay de mi, Marceline?- esa voz que conocía ella de sobra la hizo abrir los ojos y separarse de Bonnibel... Y entonces vio al Rey Helado... Tal y como lo recordaba... Viejo y decrepito... Pero vivo, sonriente y sano y salvo... Su corona estaba en su lugar, como debía. Si, la segunda persona más importante para ella estaba viva... Ella nunca lo mató porque conoció a Finn.

-¡Simón!- gritó llena de alegría y se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ay!- se quejó el Rey cuando cayó sentado... Pero luego se reconfortó cuando Marceline lo estrechó entre sus brazos... Estaba calientita de repente. Él sí, aunque al principio se sorprendió, le respondió al abrazo de la misma manera.

-Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, Simón. En ese entonces era yo muy pequeña... No podía entenderlo. Pero, ahora que lo entiendo...- susurró Marcy, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejillas-... Tengo que darte las gracias por dar lo último de tu cordura en mi. Te amo, Simón...- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, acurrucándose en su espesa cabellera.

-No entiendo de que hablas, Marcy...- dijo el Rey Helado- Pero también te amo, Gunter...- dijo sin sentido y de nuevo confundiéndola. Pero a ella no le interesó... Su Rey Helado estaba de vuelta y ella no se había manchado las manos... Y jamás lo haría.

-¡Llegaron más invitados!- anunció Beemo. Entonces los dos se separaron para mirar, mientras algunos de los invitados se acercaban a la puerta para ver a los recién llegados...

Los ojos de Marceline se ampliaron cuando vio de quienes se trataban: una humana rubia con capucha azul, un seductor vampiro con capucha roja y una bellísima princesa con rasgos árabes con una capucha dorada. Los fantasmas de las Navidades...solo que sin farol... Por un momento el corazón se le detuvo y pensó lo peor.

Que la pesadilla no había acabado...

Pero esto se le borró casi al instante cuando vio que la Princesa Ámbar saludaba a todos de sus labios... Si, con sus propias palabras y sin la necesidad de usar la vía telepática. Entonces sonrió feliz... Y recordó que Jake había dicho que invitaron a la mayoría... A gente importante para ellos de todas las maneras posibles.

Contenta se alejó de Simón, se abrió paso entre la multitud y abrazo a los tres, al mismo tiempo, apretándolos entre ellos.

-¡Chicos!- dijo con alegría.

-Marcy... Hola- jadeó Fionna de su fuerte y repentino abrazo que los aplastó a todos. Marceline sonrió y se separó, mirándolos a los tres.

-Gracias, chicos... Me enseñaron muchas cosas. Jamás creí que lo llegaría a comprender así...- dijo, tomando una mano de Fionna y una mano de Marshall. Los tres sonrieron, felices de ver a su amiga luego de tanto tiempo... Pero algo confusos por sus palabras... Ellos apenas habían llegado...

-Je, je... ¿De qué hablas, Mar- Mar?- preguntó Marshall, confundido pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Si... ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Ámbar. Marceline, que hasta ese momento no la había visto bien, al mirarla se le iluminó el rostro y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Katherine!- soltó llena de felicidad, contenta de que su amiga pudiera hablar... Que no fuera un fantasma, que sus ojos volvieran a ser de ese bonito color topacio... Y de que estuviera viva... Su mejor amiga estaba ahí con ella y tampoco lo cambiaría por nada del mundo- Me alegra que estés de vuelta...- le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ámbar rió un poco y la abrazó por igual. No entendía tanto entusiasmo, pero ella estaba feliz de verla luego de tanto tiempo.

-Je, je... A mí también me da gusto verte- rió ella. Se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ellas y por ella entró Anthony, tapado minuciosamente junto con Cake, quien lucía un bonito moño rojo con un cascabel.

-Vaya... Ya era hora de que llegáramos... Me muero de hambre- refunfuñó la gata, mientras caminaba graciosamente hacia la mesa- ¡Hola a todos!-

-Aroon se quedó afuera. Le invité a pasar pero dice que quiere quedarse así por cualquier cosa...- se dirigió Anthony hacia la Princesa. Marceline lo miró contenta mientras se quitaba los guantes y sonrió de una manera tan grande que al Consejero lo asustó un poco...-Uh... Hola, Marcy...-

-Anthony... ¡Volviste!- dijo Marceline con felicidad. Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió un poco.

-¿Volver? ¿De dónde? Yo acabo de llegar...- dijo él, soltando unas risitas. Ámbar acarició su brazo y lo miró con ternura.

-Je, je... Discúlpala. Creo que Marcy entró en shock gracias a todo este ambiente navideño- bromeó la Princesa, mientras Marcy y Anthony reían. Entonces sus dos amigos se tomaron de las manos... Dejándole claro a Marceline que en realidad, de la que estaba y debía estar enamorado...era Katherine.

-Entonces... ¿Aun están juntos?- preguntó Marceline, entusiasmada.

-¿Que si aun estamos juntos?- preguntó Anthony sin dar crédito a sus palabras- Jamás me podría separar de ella...- dijo él con una sonrisa y luego inclinó a Ámbar para besarla. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió tiernamente.

Marceline entonces sonrió. De acuerdo... Le quedaba más que claro que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Oigan ustedes... Mejor váyanse a un hotel o a mi habitación... No les cobró, se los juro...- bromeó Finn, mientras llegaba al lado de Marceline y veía a sus amigos. Ambos se enderezaron y miraron al humano con gran alegría- Que gusto volver a verlos, Princesa...Idiota- dijo refiriéndose a Ámbar y a Anthony en ese orden.

Al final, todos se saludaron y se comenzaron a dar abrazos entre todos. Deseándose lo mejor en esas fiestas. Incluso Marceline abrazó a la Princesa Grumosa, y entonces se estremeció de ver cual fibroso era su cuerpo. Brindaron también muy contentos, deseando a todos una Feliz Navidad. Jake fue el que dirigió el brindis al principio y Finn lo terminó por ser los anfitriones, mientras se sentaban a cenar la deliciosa cena que Arcoíris, Jake, la Dulce Princesa y al final Ámbar habían cocinado.

Ya sentados todos en sus respectivos lugares, brindaron por la felicidad en Ooo, dieron gracias por pasar otro año más, juntos. Y cuando Finn terminó de hacer el brindis con un motivador "Feliz Navidad tengan, mis amigos"… se sentaron a comer gustosos y una vez que terminaron, se pusieron a repartir los regalos que estaban debajo del enorme árbol de Navidad que los cachorros de Jake habían puesto. Si que habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Había muchas risas y exclamaciones cuando se abrieron los obsequios, incluso los invitados que venían desde muy lejos obtuvieron lindos regalos… Como un collar de perlas para la Princesa Ámbar y un elegante chaleco para Anthony. Una blusa azul nueva para Fionna, Arena de Gato para Cake o un platos de fresas para Marshall junto con una libreta de partituras… Realmente todos estaban muy felices…Y Marcy no hacía más que ver realmente feliz a todos ahí.

Y pensar que por un absurdo deseo, por un instante de odio en su corazón, todo eso lo había cambiado. No… A ella le gustaba esa realidad…y por eso se quedaría así, rodeada por las sonrisas de la gente que amaba, del calor del hogar… y d las enseñanzas llenas de cariño que Finn le había dejado a lo largo de su vida. Su padre se había equivocado; era verdad, iba a haber gente mala que siempre buscaría dañarla… Pero, también había gente buena que estaría por siempre con ella… Y ese Banquete era la clara muestra de ello.

Tan ensimismada y enternecida estaba de ver la escena que no vio cuando Finn se le acercó suavemente.

-¿Marceline?- le llamó. Ella parpadeó un poco y subió la mirada para verlo. Entonces se levantó de sofá en donde estaba y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?- le dijo con ternura. El humano se rascó la nuca apenado y desvió la mirad algo sonrojado… Y luego le tendió una caja envuelta en papel brillante rojo con un moño dorado.

-Toma… Este es tu obsequio…- le dijo, adorablemente avergonzado. Marceline lo miró algo sorprendido y tomó suavemente la caja- Sé que no querías saber nada de la Navidad… Pero, quería que tuvieras este obsequio de mi parte-

La vampira le sonrió dulcemente y besó su mejilla. Entonces abrió la caja poco a poco, le quito el listón rojo… Y sus ojos brillaron al ver que traía adentro. Era una foto… Pero no cualquier foto. Era una foto que tenía muchísimos años, aunque ella nunca supo que existió en realidad. En ella se encontraba Finn, pero vestido con unos pantalones grises, con tirantes que los sujetaban de los hombros y una camisa almidonada… Y ella estaba ahí, luciendo un bonito vestido amarillo…pero su piel y sus ojos eran diferentes. Su piel era blanca…y sus ojos azules… Como cuando… era humana.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, conversando, como si apenas se acabarán de conocer. La foto estaba arrugada y desgastada…pero le permitió recordar ese momento.Ese momento en el que Finn y ella se conocieron después de que Ámbar los presentó. Ese momento tan especial en el que su vida cambio enteramente. La foto estaba vieja, pero enmarcada con oro puro con zafiros y rubíes… Sonrió contenta, sin dar precio a lo veía.

-Finn…esto es…- jadeó, con la mirada emotiva. Finn sonrió al ver su rostro.

-Es del día en que nos conocimos. Le pedí ayuda a la Princesa Ámbar… ella tenía la foto de ese día luego de tanto tiempo- le explicó Finn. Marceline lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y luego miró a su amiga, quien estaba detrás de Finn, abrazada al brazo de Anthony… Pero había visto la entrega de su obsequio, por lo que, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le sonrió dulcemente y le guiñó un ojo. Un regalo por parte de Finn… Y la Navidad Futura- Espero que te guste… Lo hice algo rápido, así que….-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Marceline lo besó, así que él solo se dejó llevar por el beso y le correspondió, mientras la abrazaba cálidamente. En realidad, era el mejor regalo que le podía haber dado alguien, luego de su traumática experiencia con las Navidades… Ese obsequio era el mejor de todo el mundo…y le ayudaría a apreciar siempre ese momento que la vida le había dado como regalo.

-Es perfecto…- le susurró Marcy, separándose un poco, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente- Te amo, Finn…-

-También te amo, Marcy…- le respondió Finn, abrazándola más. Se quedaron un momento así, debajo de un muérdago que "accidentalmente" el hermano del humano había puesto ahí, y luego Marceline se puso rígida y se separó de repente, mirándolo algo culpable.

-¡Oh! Pero… Yo no te traje nada, Finn… No me dio tiempo de buscar tu regalo… Ni tampoco para los demás…- dijo ella, acongojada. Finn rió algo divertido y le acarició el cabello.

-No te preocupes por eso, Marcy. Con el solo hecho de compartir con nosotros está noche, nosotros estamos más que bien servidos…- le sonrió, Finn. Marceline lo miró no muy segura y miró luego a los demás.

-Sí, pero… Quiero que hoy todos sepan… Lo importantes que son para mí… Y no quiero olvidar esta Navidad…- dijo Marcy, sonriéndole. Finn la miró algo serio, pero al final también le sonrió. No sabía que había pasado pero… estaba feliz de que Marcy al final tuviera ese espíritu y ese entusiasmo en serio. Así que tras decir esto, Marceline tomó su bajo de un rincón de en donde lo había dejado, flotó hacia la mesa vacía en donde hacía rato había postres y se puso encima de ella, mientras se colgaba su instrumento- ¿Disculpen?- los llamó, captando la atención de todos.

Al instante los invitados se giraron a la mesa y se acercaron un poco a ella. Jake Jr. quitó la música que daba ambiente para que Marceline se pudiera oír mejor y una vez que todos pusieron sus miradas en ella, la vampira miró a Finn con una gran sonrisa, quien asintió, dándole ánimos a que siguiera y luego ella miró a todos llena de alegría.

-Bueno… Yo no tuve tiempo de conseguirles algún obsequio…- comenzó, algo apenada- Pero… Quiero dedicarles esta canción como un regalo mío. Y para que sepan que, a pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz de que cada uno forme parte de mi vida. Esa es la enseñanza que m ha dejado la Navidad de este año- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Que…sin mis seres queridos… No soy nada…- Todos sonrieron al oír las palabras emotivas de Marceline y a más de uno (en el caso de Jake y Fionna) derramaron una lágrima- Así que… esto es para que vean lo mucho que los amo… Y para que tengan una Feliz Navidad- concluyó Marceline y luego empezó a tocar algunas notas para afinar su bajo… Una vez que terminó… comenzó con la primera parte de la canción.

-"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own… more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…All I want for Christmas… is… you…"-comenzó a cantar Marceline de manera lenta… Entonces movió las cuerdas de su bajo y realmente empezó la música. Así que dio una vuelta y comenzó a animar el banquete-" I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need… I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day…-

Quizás haya sido una de las canciones que cantaba más desde el fondo de su corazón. Nunca había sido fan de los villancicos, pero ver a todos contentos, aplaudiéndole y haciéndole sentir que realmente valía algo… Hacía que las notas brotaras de su garganta y que sus manos se movieran con ritmo y a la par de su bajo.

-"I just want you for my own…more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…- cantó levantando la nota y saltando de la mesa, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo y siguió cantando- "All I want for Christmas is you…"- cantó y he hizo un ademán a Finn, quien sonrió divertido, mientras sus amigos, al aplaudir le dedicaban miradas pícaras- "I won't ask for much this Christmas…I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe…- cantó, mirando a Bonnie, quien le sonrió de la misma manera audaz, bailando y aplaudiendo- " I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick…I won't even stay awake!... to hear those magic reindeer click"…- cantó, mientras se dirigía al Rey Helado y lo rodeaba con un brazo.

Le había mentido a Finn… Jamás, hasta esa noche, había apreciado tanto a los seres que la rodeaban en ese momento. Tenía razón en eso de que no necesitaba un solo día para recordarles lo especial que era para ella… Pero en esa fecha, en Navidad… Algo ya era especial en ella. Algo le recordaba ese día más que en los demás que su familia y sus amigos eran su vida…

-"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…- cantó mientras se paseaba cerca de Marshall y Fionna, quienes también estaban muy animados. ¿La Navidad Pasada y la Navidad Presente, eh? Bueno, parecía una absurdaalucinación que fueran tres de sus amigos más cercanos y que ellos fueran pareja- "All I want for Christmas is you…"- cantó y volvió a cruzar miradas con Finn, quien esta vez se ruborizó un poco, pero siguió bailando junto con Jake Jr.- "You… baby…!"- cantó y se abrió paso, jalando a Ámbar hacia el centro y diciéndole con una mirada que ella siguiera, mientras ella utilizaba y acomodaba de nuevo el sonar del bajo. Así que la Princesa, sin pena y como lo había hecho tantas veces anteriormente con Marcy, también cantó:

-"Oh!...Ohh!...All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere…"- comenzó ella, a todo pulmón y dandole la intensidad a la canción, cosa que pareció animar todavía más a los invitados-"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air…"-

Marceline la miró… Eso si, no le extrañaba porque Ámbar había sido su Navidad Futura… Siempre estaba a un paso más delante de ella gracias a su prudencia. Había olvidado que sin ella nunca habría conocido a Finn, que además de ella, muchos d los que estaban ahí habían sido hilos y caminos que la llevaron a él. ¿Desde cuanto tiempo había olvidado eso?

-"And everyone is singing…"- siguió cantando la Princesa- "…I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to meee…!?"- cantó de manera corrida y alzó la nota al final, pero dejó que Marcy continuara y por ello con una vuelta regreso a su lugar junto a Anthony y siguió bailando. Y la vampira continuó sin detenerse.

-"I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for…I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door"- cantó Marcy, recordando el momento en el que abrió desesperada la puerta y encontró a Finn ahí para ella, como siempre-" I just want him for my own…more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…All I want for Christmas… is… youuuuu…!"- cantó con una nota tan aguda que hasta a ella le costó trabajo creer que había llegado. Por años se le había complicado… Pero esa noche era especial, al igual que su canción, así que todo podía pasar- "And you…"- cantó señalando a Fionna- "And you.."- cantó señalando a Marshall- "And you…"- cantó señalando a Ámbar- "…And you!...- cantó al final señalando a Finn, y con cuatro notas más terminó la canción tal y como la había comenzado; desde el fondo de su corazón- "All I want for Christmas!...-

Al terminar la canción, todos soltaron exclamaciones de emoción y alegría, acompañadas por fuertes aplausos. Marceline únicamente sonrió contenta e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimientos. Después Finn fue el primero en acercarse a ella, abrazarla tan fuerte que la levantó del suelo y felicitarla.

-Eso fue muy lindo, Marcy…- dijo Finn, mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo- Realmente… pareces haber cambiado mucho de opinión acerca de la Navidad…- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego bajó la mirada algo serio- Ojala fuese así para un bebé…-

Marceline lo miró algo incomoda… ¿Tenía que sacar el tema de nuevo?... ¿Justo ahí? Menos mal que la multitud ya se había separado y ahora todos estaban bailando de nuevo con la música de Jake Jr.… Entonces vio de nuevo a Jake y a sus hijos… Estos lo rodeaban, mientras le enseñaban emocionados sus regalos. Realmente Jake no parecía tan infeliz o molesto de estar así con sus hijos. Y la unicornio de la Princesa tampoco… Bien podría ser difícil tener un hijo… Pero si la recompensa era un hermosos cuadro de alegría como el que ella estaba mirando… Podría valer la pena.

No pudo contener una sonrisa al revivir el pensamiento de un niño pequeño con loshoyuelos de Finn y sus rizos dorados… Aun no estaba muy segura… Pero después de que casi perdía al humano, dejar un descendiente y una prueba de la leyenda que ya era… no podía ser tan malo si se hablaba de orgullo. No estaba en realidad muy segura… pero la respuesta ya no era definitivamente un no.

-Mmmm… Ese será tu regalo de Navidad, Finn…- dijo ella, sonriéndole audazmente y cruzándose de brazos. El rubio alzó la mirada y se la quedó mirando sin entender.

-No entiendo…-

-Bueno, pues te lo pondré así; Luego de pensarlo muuuucho… He llegado a la conclusión de que tener un hijo… No sería tan malo- explicó Marceline. Al instante los ojitos de Finn brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-¿Quieres decir que si quieres tener un bebé?- preguntó emocionado. Marceline dejó caer las cejas y lo miró seria.

-No he dicho eso… Pero tampoco he dicho que no- dijo, sonriéndole de nuevo- Tu regalo será el saber que lo voy a pensar…-

Finn pareció al principio un poco decepcionado por la respuesta… Pero era mucho mejor a la respuesta que le había dado en la tarde. Así que puso una sonrisa neutral… No podía obligarla como había dicho, eso lo haría un patán, pero si la esperaría a que estuviera lista. Después de todo, las cosas siempre pasaban por una razón.

-Está bien…- dijo el humano y entonces la abrazó de nuevo. Ella le devolvió el abrazó y miró al techo, en donde de nuevo había muérdago… Entonces sonrió. La broma de Jake tenía que ser aprovechada de una u otra manera esa noche.

-Mira…- le dijo Marceline, separándose un poco- Muérdago…- soltó con falsa emoción. Finn rió un poco al alzar la mirada y de la broma de Marceline y ambos miraron a Jake, quien estaba con sus hijos y les sonreía de manera perversa. Ambos rieron al ver el divertido gesto por parte del perro y luego se miraron a los ojos.

-Sería una pena desperdiciar este bello muérdago…- bromeó Finn, a lo que Marceline rió entre dientes.

-Tú lo has dicho…- rió y tomo su mano- Feliz Navidad, Finn…-

-Feliz Navidad, Marcy…- le respondió el humano antes de besarla nuevamente con todo el cariño.

Ahí en sus brazos, rodeada de sus seres queridos y recordándole lo mucho que le daban sentido a su vida, Marceline supo que su deseo que había cumplido desde el día que había conocido a Finn… Y eso era la enseñanza que le había dejado esa Navidad.

* * *

** Bueno chicos. Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado :´) y bueno. Esperen próximamente el capítulo de las Olimpiadas de la Perla… Le estoy dando con todo, créanme y ya, a principios del 2014 lo estaré subiendo xD. Así que aguántenme las carnes por fi :3**

**Y bueno, la canción es "All i want for christmas" y es interpretada por muuuuuchos cantantes, pero yo me base en la versión que canta la bellísima Olivia Olson, la voz original de Marceline en inglés :´3. Así que recomiendo que la escuchen y bueno, sentí que quedaba bien jejeje.**

** Bueno, pues sin mas que decir mis lectores, gracias por leer :D y por estar otro año más conmigo a los que se han quedado. Les mando un abrazo grande y les deseo lo mejor para esta navidad y mis bendiciones para el Año nuevo. ¡Felices fiestas a todos y feliz 2014!**

**De todo corazón, DN164.**

**Bye :D**


End file.
